When Two Worlds Collide
by phole4ever
Summary: Alex Cabot is in the spotlight from being the Mayor's daughter, and has a bit of a wild side in her. Olivia Benson is quiet and keeps everything to herself. Can they start a friendship coming from two different worlds?This is a Teen story. later please R
1. Chapter 1

**I've been inspired to started this... i kind of wanted to make a story some what based on Liv's Story she told Casey at the very end of 'Intoxicated.' don't worry I will finish Undercover writers block is getting the best of me... I hope you enjoy it. please I will take any review I get. **

**Alex Cabot- 19 prelaw at Columbia friends Casey Novak, Trevor Lang. and Jessica Rossi (from Conviction) ages varies**

**Olivia Benson & Elliot Stabler- 16 in highschool**

**Dean Porter- 21 Criminal Justice**

* * *

19year old Alexandra Cabot walked into the kitchen after a night of partying to sit on at the island on a stool, with her maid Maria making breakfast. Maria put fruit into a blender preparing to make morning smoothies for the family. The grinding noise coming from the blender knocked at Alex's head.

"Ugh, Maria please." Alex grunted covering her ears and placing her head on the counter.

"Sorry, busy night last night huh?" Maria asked placing a glass of the smoothie with tynol for her headache.

"Yeah, thanks," Alex lifted her head up with a smile taking the pills with the smoothie.

"You're welcome sweetie, did you see?" Maria asked handing her the New York Gizette.

Alex was on the cover making out with her friends, and her flicking off the camera, titled 'Mayor's Daughter and her Promiscous life.' Alex rolled her eyes to look at all the pictures from last night, "Screw them they don't what was really going on at the party. Has dad seen this?" Alex wasn't happy getting a reputation in the city with her friends, and makes her father's job harder.

"Not yet, it really isn't the worst capture you got." Maria tried to cheer up Alex.

"Thanks, God I've got to get to class." She took her smoothie up to her room to get ready for classes. Alex knows that they have gotten worse photos, but she hates having to be restricted because of the position that her father is in. Eventhough she is a partier she carries a 4.0 at Columbia.

* * *

16 year old Olivia Benson was running down times square late for work, getting out of school late. She accidently ran into Alex making her dropped the bags in her hands and spilled her coffee on Olivia's uniform.

"I am so sorry," Olivia exclaimed quickly helping Alex pick up her things.

"You really need to watch where the fuck you are going." Alex yelled out being upset with the paper she read this morning.

"You know, there is no need for you to be rude like that I said I was sorry nothing was harmed expected for my shirt." Olivia snapped at Alex. Alex's anger disappeared when thier eyes met while Olivia was handing her bags back to her. "And here is five dollars to replace your coffee." She placed a five in Alex's hand, and moved past her to tried to get to work on time.

Alex was shocked with the way someone put her into check, no ever yelled her like that not even her parents. She looked down to see that Olivia left her apron on the ground because she picked up her things to do a good deed. Alex picked up the lime green apron to see if she could find any information. At the top 'Olivia' was emborder in yellow and in a pocket was a reciept that said the 'Diner'. Alex's phone went off; she looked at it being Jessica, "Hello."

"Hey, did you read the paper?"

"Yeah, I could careless. Have you ever been to the Diner?" Alex wanting to changing the subject, and to find out who Olivia is.

"Yeah, it's where the teenagers go to eat, it's like a 50's diner." Jessica responded. "Why?"

"I don't know, meet me there I want to try something different." Alex commanded to her friend while texting two other friends.

Alex walked into the resturant that was playing Elvis 'Hound Dog' everyone was in cute little 50's clothes. The smell of burgers and fries took over the whole place, the hostest greeted Alex, "Hi, welcome to the Diner. How many people in your party?"

"Um, four. does Olivia work here?"

"Yes, I'll put you in her section." The host smiled, grabbing four menus, "follow me."

She was escorted to a red round booth, and sat down to look over the menu. "Welcome to the Diner, my name is Olivia can I start you off with water while you are waiting for the rest of your party?"

"I'll have a diet soda, but I can wait," Alex finally looked up at her holding her apron.

"Oh it's you." Olivia sighed starting to walk away not being in the mood to get yelled at her place of work too.

"No, wait" Alex quietly called out standing up. "I didn't mean it, I had a rough morning."

"It's called hide your feelings, alot of people do it, just because you're father is the mayor doesn't mean you should be treated differently." She admitted to knowing that she knew who Alex was turning around to look at her again.

"You're right and I'm sorry. Here you forgot this at the scene." Alex laughed off handing Olivia her apron, sitting back down.

"Thank you." Olivia took her uniform from her to put it on.

"You've been the first person to talk to me like a real person, I like that."

"Don't get use to it once you get done with you're meal you can go back to your friends." Olivia smirked finally connecting thier eyes making the whole resturant disappear, expect for them.

"Excuse you," Jessica snapped at Olivia trying to get to the booth with Casey and Trevor.

Olivia stepped back so Alex's friends could sit, "Hey what are you guys going to have a drink." Alex asked doing Olivia's job.

"Water," Trevor and Casey said at the same time.

"I want a bottled water, with a straw," Jessica stated, Olivia left the table, "Alex why did you really want to come here, this place serves fatting crap."

"I told you, I wanted to try something different, why does it matter?"

The Diner started to pick up for the dinner rush, Alex's friends didn't make the rush any easier on her. The gang left the resturant. Olivia came around to pick up her tips before the bus boys picked it up. She picked up Alex's check who covered the whole bill for all her friends with one hundred dollars as a tip, and a note.

_Olivia,_

_ I really enjoyed talking to you, eventhough it was five minutes. I would really like to talk to you more. Call or Text me at 336-555-0184. ;-)_

_ Alex._

* * *

At the end of the night Olivia was tired she walked out of the Diner to her tall,and dark man. She smiled closing the door and welcomed into her arms with a hug. She inhaled the smell of his musk colone.

"how was you're day?" He asked her.

"Good, and weird, Come on we have to catch the subway, before Mom starts calling me." Olivia stated to Dean Porter knowing thier situation.

"Yeah, I know, maybe tomorrow after practice." He asked, walked with her arm lock with his.

"I can probably swing it, I do need to call Alexandra Cabot tomorrow."

"Why? How do you know her?"

"We ran into each other, and we argued but she stopped by tonight and gave me a hundred as a tip, who does that?"

"A generous person that's who." Dean smiled, "You should keep it."

"I don't think I can. Nobody does that with out get something in return." Olivia stated standing infront of the subway tracks.

"It really doesn't matter we have the next ten minutes to ourselves," Dean spoke in the dead platform. She smiled at him, and moved in for a small kiss, before they grabbed a seat on the subway.

Dean is a 21year old criminal justice major at Columbia, taking a class taught by Olivia's mom. Dean is one of a couple that Olivia opened up about her past, and her mom. She has spent every day with him for the past six months. The subway stopped at Olivia's spot. He walked off it with her, to tell her a proper goodbye.

"Okay I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled at him.

He caressed her cheek and pulled her into a quick passionate kiss, "I love you."

He always says it first, "I love you too," she replied walking back to her apartment. They throw around those words alot to each other, but Olivia doesn't even know if she truely loves him. Whatever can occupy her time away from home she takes it.

She finally arrived home opened the front door saw Serena Benson laying asleep on the couch. Papers were on the coffee table next to them was a half of a bottle vodka. She grabbed a blanket on a chair to cover up her mother. She took the bottle and glasses bringing them into the kitchen quietly cleaning the house. Once the kitchen was clean she quietly made her way to her room. She closed her door putting the chain up on her door that she installed with out her mother knowing. Eventhough her mother has never touched her, when Serena is drunk, she has come close to hurting Olivia apart from the threats and the verbal abuse. Olivia sat down at her desk to start her homework; putting her headphones to take the day in.

* * *

**I hoped you liked the beginning of this I'm going to try get more up ASAP Please Review**


	2. Olivia

Olivia walked in the hallway of her school, towards her locker. Opening the top locker to look for her French and American History books and binder being ready for her first two classes.

"You know I think I might be in love." A deep voice greeted.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia questioned turning away from her locker to pick up the conversation with Elliot Stabler.

"Yep, she's got me, I'm going to ask her to the Spring Fling and Prom." He smiled waving at Kathy.

"Wow that is serious," Olivia smiled at her best friend's happiness.

"Yeah," He sighed out, wrapping his around his friend's shoulder. "So how was last night?"

"It was good she was asleep before I got home."

"Good, and work? We were alittle crazy at the bar."

"It was good and interesting?"

"How?" He questioned her while started to walk to class. Olivia handed Elliot her note for him to read, "Who's Alex?"

"Alexandra Cabot, I got that with a big tip."

"So are you going to call her."

"I think so, I don't want her money." Olivia had a lot of pride and didn't ever want to accept easy money.

"Call her before class starts." Elliot started.

"I don't know." She started pulling out her phone out of her pocket.

"Here," Elliot took the phone and texted _meet me at Columbia soccer field at four. _"It's done. now you can get this done and over with."

"Thank you I think." they sat down at thier desks.

* * *

Alex walked on the soccer field saw the young brunette on the bleachers with a book in her lap and a pen in her hand. Alex made her way across to the field and up on the metal step to reach her. "Please tell me that you're not a person with Columbia school spirit?" Alex commented.

"Oh no," Olivia looked up at the blonde with a smile, sort of happy to see her. She pointed with her pen at Dean sweaty in his tank top kicking a ball into the goal, "Boyfriend waiting for him to get done, and you forgot you're change last night." She handed Alex the money.

"Oh no, that was yours." She shoved it away from her.

"Why, do you think I'm some charity case?" She asked defensively.

"Oh God no, Well my friends aren't always the easiest to please, I needed to pay for the cleaning of your shirt, and how else would I make sure that you would call me?" Alex informed sitting down next to Olivia with a smile.

Olivia laughed, nudging herself to Alex, "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said pulling herself back to her spot.

"Hey, why don't you come hang out with me, maybe grab dinner." She suggested needing to know her more.

"I'm waiting on him to get done with practice, we have plans." She reminded Alex, alittle upset by turning the stranger down.

"Okay, well Friday night, my friends and I are having a party. You and him are invited to come, now you can't turn me down for already having plans." She commanded the brunette's attention.

Olivia's brown eyes finally made contact with Alex's blue eyes; she had trouble telling her no on this invite, eventhough she has never been to a party before, "Okay it's a date."

Alex smiled from ear to ear with the response, "Okay, I better get going, I'll call you." She stood back looking at her watch, walking back towards the ground. Olivia was distracted watching Alex walking away from her.

* * *

Dean was laying on his bed on the dorm only wearing shorts after his shower. Olivia was straddling him giving him soft kisses while looking in his eyes between each kiss. She sat straight up playing with his chest hair, full palm up and curves her fingers down his chest. He brought his hand up her shirt cupping her breasts.

"So Alexandra, invited us to go to a party on Friday." she cocked her eye brow.

"Why?" He moved his torso up closer to Olivia's.

"I don't know I think I want to go," She wrapped her arms aroun his neck.

"I'm not sure that I think we should go, have you heard how she parties?" He questioned.

"I've heard things." She shrugged off not wanting to hear the negitive.

"The parties that they throw sometimes get out of hand; sometimes they have drugs."

"Okay we know that we won't do it," She was tired of arguing she wanted to know this unexpected could be friend. "there is something about her, that I want to know."

"I can tell you about her, she carries her reputation around with no worries. She has no problem sleeping with who ever guys, girls, both, even orgies. She goes out drinking eventhough she is nineteen. I feel bad for her father who is running for govenor would do good to this state, but with her actions will probably make him loose." He went off.

"You don't know her, and her sexually wouldn't be known to the public if her father wouldn't be who he is," She was getting irrated about his reaction to Alex, "Look, I'm going to this party with or with out you." She snapped bring a hand down his chest under his shorts, to grabbed his penis. "Now I would prefer if you join me."

"Okay, we'll go." He agreed with her using sex as a weapon, pulling her in for a deep kiss pinning her down; with a squeal leaving her mouth. The alarm clock went off ruining anything that was going to happen, and commannding Olivia to get her things together for her to go home.

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment carrying dinner. She opened the door with her mom sitting on the couch already with a glass in her hand, "Hey mom, you're home early today." She started walking past the livingroom into the kitchen to portion out the chinese food on two plates.

"Yes, I cut class short this afternoon, where were you?"

"I was at the library studying, and got us food." Olivia gave Serena small smile, and tried handing the plate that she fixed her mother. "I got an A on my French exam, I thought I was going to fail sometimes study can help you with the exams." She tried to start a conversation with her mother.

"Oh God that smell is horrible, please Olivia can't you get anything right?" She snapped standing up walking towards her bedroom.

"I'm sorry, did you want to get anything else?" She asked her mother, who always makes her feel guilt for nothing.

"No, Just clean this mess." Serena commanding closing her door shut, never looking at her daughter for the evening.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review.**


	3. Party Hardy

Alex was sitting on the couch at the party waiting for Olivia to arrive. Casey and Trevor gathered around her. They handed her a drink.

"Okay we decided when it gets a little later we want to do strip poker." Trevor informed on the night's schedule.

"Strip Poker? hmm, I'm down. You two are going down though." She laughed.

"Okay you three let's get this party started." Jessica started with four shots of vodka, and passed them out.

Alex stood up and toasted, "Salut," with everyone and they intook the vodka shots. Everyone started dancing to the music, to do another couple shots.

Olivia and Dean walked into the packed penthouse; music blasted around the room. Olivia looked around for Alex; Dean pointed over to Alex. She was standing there with her hair up in a pony-tail, wearing thigh high boots that reviled a little bit of skin up to her black skirt, and her red tank top that Trevor currently had up, while Casey was doing a body shot off of her. Olivia looked down at her white button down and jeans, and not knowing that this party is going to work out. She'll never fit in with this crowd. "Come on, let's go." She leaned into Dean. They turned towards the door.

"Olivia!" Alex yelled walking away from her friends, and made a B-line to her. "You finally made it." She greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, thank you for the invite." Her feelings started to go away when Alex finally came up to her. "This is Dean Porter my boyfriend."

"Alex, nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out.

"I know we had three classes together." He stated not really happy with the scene that Olivia wanted to be at.

"Okay then well hi, I can get you two a drink?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'd like one." Olivia smiled. Alex took her free hand motioned her head to have them follow her. Olivia looked at the open bar with many different kinds of alchol, ice, sodas, and juices. She picked up a can of soda.

"You don't want anything to go with that?"

"No, achol and I don't mix." She told Alex trying keep it cool not to tell her that her mother is a drunk.

"That's cool. You know later we are going to play strip poker, if you want join us." Alex trying make Olivia feel welcomed, but having a hard time with it.

"Alex," Trevor called over with a shot and lemon in his hands.

She looked over to Casey and Trevor, and turned back to Olivia and Dean, "I'll be right back, I was suppose to take my shot." She ran over her friends.

"Who is that?" Jessica questioned pointing at the new comers standing by the bar.

"Olivia," She started realizing she didn't even know her last name. "and her boyfriend."

"She's our waitress from the other day." Casey observed remembering details.

"Why is she here?" Jessica asked.

"Because I wanted her to be here."

"And?" Jessica acted the worst out of all them, and how they views on non trust-fund children.

"So be nice to them," She snapped her group, wanting this night to go right.

"Okay you need to do this shot," Trevor handed Alex the lemon. Alex took the lemon figuring out who she wanted to do the shot off of. She took the lemon stroked it at Casey's lower neck and down to the middle of her breasts leaving a juice trail and placing the lemon in Casey's mouth. She took the shot and licked the juice trail off of Casey. Thier lips met so she could finish the sucking the lemon. She finally took the lemon out of thier mouth. Alex got caught up in the moment and return for a second kiss.

Olivia couldn't look away from Alex's actions. She wasn't sure if she was freaked out with what she got herself into, jealous, intrigued. They broke thier kiss, Alex motioned them to come over to the group, for them to meet her friends.

* * *

Olivia was standing line waiting for the bathroom, and Alex got right behind her in line. They were finally alone, since Olivia arrived to the party.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Alex asked in concern.

"It's interesting." She replied not wanting to offend Alex.

"I'm glad you came." She admitted geting nervous around Olivia.

"Thank you for having me." Olivia replied, "So are you and Casey an item." She decieded just to cut to the chase.

"Oh no, Trevor, her and I are kind of like friends with benefits." Olivia raised her eyebrow,"It's sex with no strings attached, we've known each other since high school, and so we don't have to deal with messy love bull, we cut it out, and it's nice to be able to have this pact with people I trust." Alex just opened details of her life that she has never explained to anyone before.

"That does sound nice, but you three don't jealous of each other."

"No, we're friends first, and if we meet some one else, we don't have to worry about each other." She laughed shaking her head, "I've never told anyone else about our pact except for them. So why can I tell you." She looked at her, brushing Olivia's hair to the side.

Olivia looked at her with her hair movement,"I," words left her mouth, "I don't know." The words came back, "So you think love is messy bull?"Asking what she heard in the middle of her story.

"I think if you fall for someone you are just looking to get burn."

"I don't think that's really true." Olivia disagreed.

"Sure it is, trust me I have falling for my fair share, and we go out for months, I think I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with them, and they dump you because they found someone else, they can't handle the way your family acts, or after acouple weeks of dating you finally trust them enough to give yourself to them and never talk to you again." The nineteen year old starred off listing her disappoinments in her relationships. "Then you are depressed for days, weeks even trying to pick up the pieces that they broke. So, I just prefer to cut out the middle and just stick to our animal instincs."

"I don't think you can truely feel love until you have felt pain." She left the conversation now that the bathroom open for her.

* * *

Olivia returned to Dean after the bathroom to enjoy the people. A couple of people brought out the cards to a table to start the game of poker. Everyone gathered around the table to get delt in. Alex went over to Olivia and Dean, "Hey, do you two want in?"

Olivia looked at her watch, the time was near 11:30, "Actually, I've got to get going." She stated the truth as well feeling comfortable with the idea of the game.

"Oh, okay," She said not liking having to say goodbye to Olivia. "Will call me later?"

Olivia smirked, "You bet, good luck on the game."

"Thanks, nice meeting you Dean." She waved them off and sat in for the game. "Okay guys let's get this game rolling."

"I thought they were kind of nice, Dean was pretty cute." Casey thought out loud, adjusting her cards.

"And Alex has a crush." Trevor called her out raising his bet, starring at her from across the table.

Alex looked around the table, and knowing that Trevor knows her just as well as she knows him, "You're crazy, call." She said with her pale cheeks turned a deep red, from denying feelings she might have, apart from what her friends might think.

The rest of the table folded thier first hands, "Your poker face sucks sweetheart, 2pair beat that." showing his hand.

"Well darling, You're wrong, and Full house. Shirt now." She commanded to her friend. He stood up to take off his shirt, showing his tan six-pack. He wasn't wrong about her, Olivia was on her and needed more of her. "You know I don't want in this hand, I need to go play another game." She stood up needing to get away from Trevor's questioning. She walked up to one of the hotter guys that came to the party, and took his hand escorting him into a room to take her mind off of Olivia.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoy Please Review tell me what you think any thoughts?**_


	4. Alex

Alex woke up Wednesday morning with her mother walking into her room and opening her blinds. She grunted at her mother pulling her covers over her head to block the light.

"Alexandra get your butt out of the bed now, we are leaving in hour to the club for breakfast, as well as your father is talking to a couple of reporters about his campaign."

"Can't I just miss this one?" She asked sitting up with the room spinning, not wanting to go, hating brunch at their country club.

"No, because of you he has damage control to do." Jane pointed out sitting down on the bed next to her.

Alex started, "I know, I'm sorry."

"I know you are, I was you're age too. But sometimes I wish you would think before do, especially in this year."She stated to her daughter tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "But we are making this a family outing, it's better for the public eye, so get ready." She patted Alex's knee, and walked out of the room.

Alex rolled her eyes, while getting off her bed to go to her bathroom.

* * *

Alex sat at the table staring at her plate that she finished, tuning everyone in and out over small shop talk. Every five minutes she looked at her watch. She pulled her phone out to see if she missed any calls or texts, that failed still no message.

"Alexandra how are your classes going." One her mother's friends asked, taking a sip of her tea. Alex wasn't paying attention looking at the table, "Alex?"

Jane took Alex's phone out of her hand, Alex looked up and asked,"uh, What?"

"How are your classes going?"

"Oh good, still have 4.0 even though the classes are getting tough," She laughed.

"Well, that's great do you have a major yet?"

"Not yet but I'm thinking about lawyer." Alex looked at her watch. "Speaking of which Mother if I don't leave now I might be late for my English class, Professor Benson is very strict on promptness."

"Yes, you may go."Jane gave Alex the okay.

* * *

Elliot and Kathy were sitting at the bar in the Diner. Olivia was behind the bar, doing pre-closing things filling up the straws and napkins. She started wiping the table.

"You really haven't called her?" Elliot questioned taking a bite of the burger. Olivia shook her head, "Why not, it sounded you two were hitting it off, you need more friends in your life."

"Why, when all my down time is being in your company," She started, and confessed, "I don't know, I really don't think we are ment to be friends. I mean I had a great time with her. It's just I don't belong in her world while she drinks and parties, while I work, go to school, and count down the days when I turn 18 so I can move out on my own. Plus her friends really didn't seem to like me."

"And?"

"If you hung out with someone who I didn't like, would you still be friends with them?"

"I would be friends with caution."

"Shut up," she laughed out, "Just forget it I'm not going to call her,"

Alex walked into the Diner, walked up to the side of the bar, "Excuse me, can I get a cookies and cream milk shake?"

Olivia turned her head to the order, and her face lit up with seeing Alex."Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked walking over to her.

"Well last week with the milk shake that I had, well I just need to have another one."

"Okay well if you grab a seat I'll get you your shake." She informed walking into the back to make the shake.

Alex sat down near Elliot and Kathy, "Hey, I'm Elliot one of Olivia's friends." Elliot started up a conversation.

"Hi, "

"Okay, here we go, " Olivia stated placing the shake in front of Alex.

Alex took a sip of the shake smiling, and took a deep breath. "I freaked you out the other night didn't I?" She asked while her face scrunched up a little nervous about the answer.

"No, no you didn't." Olivia replied at first, she looked down and sighed out, "Okay maybe a little," She returned her eyes to Alex's,"I've never been to a party before. Honestly I don't find myself that much of a party goer. I'm normally usually working, studying, and try to find time to hang out with this guy and Dean."

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. My therapist tells me sometimes I come off a little too strong."

"You didn't I just wasn't use to it."

"Okay well do you want to go to another one on Friday?"

Olivia looked at Elliot, and shrugged her shoulders to looked back to Alex, "Actually, um...We're going on to Coney on early Saturday and if you want you can come with it's just going to be Elliot, Kathy, Dean and me probably one of Dean's friend." She asked much wanting to do a day outing versus night-life.

"Sure I'll with you. Are you sure Dean won't mind, I kind of got the cold shoulder from him the other night?"Alex questioned.

"The more the merrier, and if Dean doesn't like it he can deal with me" Elliot said being the tough guy glad that his friend has found a girl she can bond with.

* * *

_**I know it is short thoughts are trying to come to me Please Review **_


	5. Coney Island

**I added the last part I thought I didn't want it but it fits better in this chapter**

* * *

Alex walked out of her bathroom to greet Casey who was waking up on Saturday.

"Morning," Alex greeted sitting on the bed.

"Hey, are you really going to this? Don't you want to crawl back into bed get some more sleep?" Casey asked not wanting to get up after the party, and extra activities.

"Well, you can stay here, but I'm going to finish getting ready and head out." She informed her friend getting off her bed to walk in her closet to find the perfect outfit.

"So, if I don't go you're just going to leave me here?" She asked finally sitting up.

"Pretty much," Alex replied, walking out with a pink v-neck fitted tee, jeans, and one of her only pairs of sneakers, "What do you think?" Casey still asleep shrugged her shoulders while nodding her head giving Alex the OK that she looked fine. "Great now will you please get dressed."

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Casey stood up.

"I'm sure, I can find away to make it up to you." Alex smirked while moving her eyebrows up and down.

* * *

Alex and Casey met everyone to Grand Central Station to catch a train down to Coney Island. "Okay we have about ten minutes before the subway gets here, I'm going to get a coffee." Olivia stated the information that she got from the board, coming back to the group who were sitting on a couple of benches.

"I'm right behind you," Alex jumped up, needing her caffeine fix from the lack of sleep she had. The girls walked away from the group to get their caffeine fix, having little conversation, while they were waiting on their orders. "I don't get it if you are in high school, then why do you Colombians and the campus as much as you do?"

"Well, my mother is an English professor there, so I get to use their library which is a lot better than my schools."

"And that's where you met Dean?" Olivia nodded to Alex's question. "So who is your mother."

They grabbed their coffees, Olivia was a little hesitant on answering her question. "Um... Serena Benson."

"Oh my Gosh, I'm taking her class this semester, She is really great." Alex told Olivia something she was shock to hear.

"Yeah, She is great." Olivia agreed with Alex, they returned to the group. Olivia handed Dean his coffee.

"Okay tell me the reason we are taking the subway instead of a car?" Casey asked sitting with her sunglasses, and wasn't very happy to having to ride public transportation.

"Because we live in New York City and we don't own one." Elliot stated to Casey.

"That's okay, I have one." Casey said pulling out her phone.

"Why would you want to get a car, the subway helps you embrace your city, and do you really want to pay for parking, and the gas to and from there." Dean questioned.

Casey thought about the dirty subway, "If that's the price I have to pay, then I think it is worth it." She stated, placing her ear to the phone,"Daddy! I'm on my way to Coney Island with Alex and she has this crazy idea to take the subway, can you have Joseph bring the limo to Grand Central?... Okay... Thank-you love you." Casey hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket and looked at everyone, "Joseph will be here in five minutes."

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Chester Lake ran to the group.

"It's okay we are having a different mode of transportation. Casey here wants to a limo." Dean pointed out.

"Ok cool." He smiled at Casey.

* * *

The group arrived to the island, Elliot, Kathy and Olivia were very impressed with being in a limo and it wasn't for a special occasion. The day went great, everyone got along. They were eating dinner at a mexican restaurant near the park.

"OMG, I love this song. Olivia do you want to dance?" Alex got up from the booth.

"Oh, I don't dance." Olivia laughed off.

"Sure you do, everyone does."

"Okay maybe I do sometimes, but I'm terrible at it."

"Nah, it will be okay, come on it will be fun." Alex put out her out for Olivia's hand. Her hand replied to the invite and took Alex's hand. Alex walked them to the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." Alex suggested facing Olivia, while taking Olivia's other hand. Liv gave Alex small nervous smile, while looking into Alex's eyes. Olivia quickly caught on to Alex's motion, they were in sync with each other. Alex twirled Liv a couple of times around. Olivia's nervousness went away, all her troubles went away for the couple of song of dancing with Alex.

The DJ slowed down the music for a song. Alex and Olivia were a little sweaty and slightly out of breath. Their eyes were locked and they had the purest smiles on their faces, and their smiles were become magnets to each other.

"Miss Benson can I have this dance." Dean walked up behind them, being a knife cutting their moment. Olivia looked at Dean, nodded to him and walked into his arms for a slow dance, but she watched Alex return to the table. "So are you having a good day?"

"It's definitely one of my best days, I've had." She returned her attention to Dean. "Are you upset that I invited Alex?"

"No, I'm not a big fan of hers nor her friends," He started seeing his girlfriend's expression sink. "But I am glad you are breaking out of your shell and making new friends, and I think Chester is enjoying Casey."

"Thank you that means a lot to me." Olivia brushed his cheek, and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

* * *

Alex, Olivia and Casey were in the limo after everyone was getting dropped off from Coney Island. After Dean was dropped off Olivia moved her seat near Alex, their pinky fingers brushed each other. They looked down at their hands and looked up to each other and laughed.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Olivia asked, making sure her new friend had a good time.

"Yeah, Yeah actually I did. Who would think that you could have so much fun with out getting waisted." Alex started.

"Speak for yourself," Casey said under her breath that got heard by the girls who looked at her, Casey smiled at them," Kidding I had a great time, thank you for invited me Olivia."

"You're welcome Casey." Olivia smiled.

"Miss Benson, I believe this is your stop?" Joseph asked.

"Yes, thank-you." Olivia called back to Joseph. She looked back at Alex, "Well, I guess this is my stop."

"Yeah," Alex sighed.

"I'll call you." Olivia smiled stated not giving her an excuse like before.

"Okay." Alex said wanted to get out of the car with Olivia.

Casey sitting in an awkward position, watching both of them. As soon as the door the closed she looked straight at Alex, who has a small look of defeat, "What the hell. Why didn't you kiss her?"

"Casey don't start that again." Alex snapped. "There is nothing going on between us, and I don't have a crush."

"Come on, I almost had to throw water on you two."

"No, You didn't. She is sixteen, with a boyfriend. And besides that I don't want her like that?"

"Really because you're whole body and face tell me other wise." Casey quickly commented how much Alex's face was lit up when Olivia was around and how her smiled never left her face.

"Even if I did, She is too innocent and I like her too much to try anything with her, I'm too emotional fucked. I'll end up breaking her heart." Alex confessed about her mixed feelings towards someone."

* * *

_**I hoped you Enjoyed Please review**_


	6. Happy Birthday Olivia

Olivia and Alex were inseparable for a month or so. They would spend almost every night talking on phone for hours at a time. If they weren't on the phone talking to each other, and they were at each other's places. Alex was more eager to spend time with Olivia that she was going to less and fewer parties. Olivia started to become more sociable while Alex was around.

They were at Alex's penthouse getting ready for Olivia's seventeenth birthday dinner. Alex was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine waiting for Olivia to get dressed.

"I'm not so sure about this." Olivia said coming from the bathroom.

"I'm sure it looks fine, but I can't tell you how you look, if you don't come out and let me see." Alex smirked about how nervous can get about the little things. Olivia walked out of her bedroom standing with a pair of her black pants, and Alex's white corset, Olivia was feeling nervous about going out into public with out her shoulders being covered. "Hot," Alex sighed at the look they created, she walked to over to Olivia to take her hair out the pony-tail that she always wears. "Shake you hair." Olivia took a step back to bend over, and started to shake her head. Alex ran her fingers through her hair for her to flip her up to revile life in her hair. The end of her hair brushed the top of her shoulder. "There we go much better."

Alex had Olivia sit down at her vanity to do her make-up, "So do you have any plans after dinner?" Alex questioned starting to work on Olivia's eyes.

"Well Dean and I are suppose..." Olivia started to blush getting embarrassed about talking about sex to anyone.

"Yeah, what else is new." Alex smiled.

"No, actually we haven't."

"Shut up, I totally thought two already had."

"Well we've done other things just never that." She confessed.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I know it will be great."

"Okay I think we are done, wanna see?" Alex asked Olivia putting down mascara tube on the counter. She nodded to the questioned, turning around to the mirror. Alex put the last touches on Olivia with a necklace and earrings.

"Wow," Olivia smiled at the looked Alex created for her.

"Yep, you're gorgeous," Alex smiled walking into her closet, to get ready herself.

"Alex, honey open up your schedule on Thursday..." Jane said walking into Alex's room. "Oh, hi." She greeted Olivia standing next to her.

"Mom remember I asked you to knock," Alex walked out of her closet in a pair of jeans, and a light purple bra, while she had three shirts in her hands trying to choose. "Now what were you trying to say?"

"Thursday we have a charity event to go to keep it open."

"Okay," She said standing in front of her mirror, "Oh this is my friend Olivia."

"So, you're Olivia, I've heard a lot about you from Maria, You are the one keeping my little girl in check." Jane smiled to Olivia.

"Mom," Alex called out needing the subject to be changed. Jane looked at Alex, "Which one?" going back and forth on shirts.

"That one, " She pointed to a dark purple v-neck.

"Thank-you, not to be rude but can I finish getting ready we need to be at the restaurant in like 45 minutes." She said looking at her tennis watch.

"Okay you girls have fun. Olivia it was a pleasure meeting you, you are always welcomed here."

"Bye mom," Alex rushed her out of the room. "Sorry about that she can be embarrassing sometimes."

"I like her, She is really nice." Olivia replied watching the shirt cover Alex's pale torso.

"Yeah, I do love her." She said sitting on her bed to put on her boots, "You know you never talk about your mom."

"What's there to talk about you already know her." Olivia wasn't liking where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, I know her as a professor, not as a human," She laughed, " and you never bring her up in any of our conversations."

"I don't are you ready?" Olivia stood up completely changing the conversation. Alex nodded grabbing her coat.

* * *

At the restaurant Elliot, Alex, Dean and of course Olivia were at one of the fancier Italian restaurants in the city thanks to Alex connections. Alex and Olivia were talking through the whole dinner, barely talking to Dean and Elliot having them talk to each other. They even went over to the menu together, but managed to share each other's meals.

* * *

Olivia and Dean made their way back to his dorm, they were sitting on his bed kissing.

"I'm sorry. I've spent so much time with Alex, especially tonight." She commented on playing with his collar and hair.

"It's okay." He replied to start the kisses back up.

"I...know...she...isn't...your...favorite" She still needed to finish the conversation about Alex.

"Babe," He pulled her upper body closer to his. "I love you, but can we please not talk about her for the rest of the night?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She smiled laying down on the bed. Dean hovered on top of her, Olivia unbuttoned his shirt, _revealing a pale size two waist. Olivia trailed her hands up the body playing with the filled light purple bra, that she admired earlier that day._ She looked back up to Dean's brown eyes and smiled to pulled him for a deeper kiss.

Dean moved his kisses down her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you so much." Olivia head it with a slightly higher pitch voice, than his voice.

"Stop!" She commanded.

They both sat up, "Are you okay?" He asked in concerned.

"I can't do this." She looked into his eyes not being the eyes she was thinking about, "I've... I've got to go." She quickly left his dorm with her things.

* * *

Olivia knocked on Alex's door, Alex opened the door with a smile, "Hey, what are you doing here you're supposed to be with Dean."

"Hi," Olivia smiled from Alex's smile, "No, stop smiling, I don't want to be your friend anymore."

"Wait what?" Alex asked confused, seeing the worried look on Olivia's face.

"He's my boyfriend," She started to pace back and forth while she began to rant in un complete sentences, and Alex trying to put the pieces together. "I'm with him, I shouldn't think about you."

"Olivia," Alex touched Olivia's arm to get here to stop pacing, their eyes finally met, "What are you talking."

"You are making me feel something that I shouldn't feel." Olivia confessed to Alex, "I can't do this." She shaking her head, confused with all her emotions lately.

Alex wasn't sure how to fix the situation she had in her hand, "Hey, I understand." Alex told Olivia tucking Olivia's hair behind her ear. Alex had a slight pull to Olivia's cheek. They quickly moved to their lips together. Their tongues parted each other's lips to find what they were looking for in each other. They eventually broke the kiss to examine every inch of the face playing with their hair, smiling at each other to start another kiss.

Alex had as many mixed emotions as Olivia. She was happy that she knew why she needed to be around Olivia so much, but hasn't dated anyone in a long time. She cares about her too much to even dare to hurt her. She took a step back to break the kiss, not wanting to look at her, "I think you should go." Olivia was confused on the words coming out of Alex's mouth. Alex took a deep breath and Olivia's face, "Look at me, I think you are the most beautiful and amazing person. I jus... I... I just don't want this." She choked out. "Please just go now."

Alex didn't want to look at her and walked back into her place closing the door. She leaned back on the door to take a deep breath, not believing what she just did, with her heart sink down to her stomach.

* * *

Olivia walked home, after the moment she had with Alex. She walked in the apartment to see her mom still up. "Olivia Benson where have you been?" Serena yelled.

"I was out for my birthday dinner with friends." She got straight to the point really not wanting to deal with her mom.

"It's eleven o'clock at night, and this place is a mess. What is going on with you lately." Serena started going off on Olivia partly sober.

"Don't worry, mom tomorrow after work, I will be here to thoroughly clean this place." Olivia sighed out fighting her tears, heading to her room.

"Olivia," Serena called out to her daughter. Olivia looked back to her mother, "Happy Birthday."

Olivia smiled to her mother closing her door, not having the strength to make it to her bed, and slid down the door to the floor. She finally surrendered her tears into her hands that covered her face.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed please review :-)**_


	7. After Math

Olivia and Dean were once again at his dorm, laying on his bed kissing. Olivia was laying there with out a shirt on, she unzipped Dean's pants.

"Olivia are you sure you want to do this?" Dean questioned her sitting up away from her knowing it didn't feel right to him after the incident that happened a week ago.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Quit asking me I'm here aren't." She sat up with a shaky voice and hands.

"Who are you trying to convince me or you?" Dean asked tucking her hair behind her ear. Olivia looked at Dean not knowing what to tell him."Look, I know this doesn't feel right. I'm not who you want am I?" He said knowing being able to read Olivia.

Olivia didn't want to lie to Dean, "I don't know. I've just been having these feelings lately, and I don't know what to do about them."

"What happened between you and Alex?"

"Nothing, I don't know. It doesn't matter." Olivia shook her head looking away from him, rubbing up and down her knees.

"Are you sure? I've seen you two together, she brings something out in you, that I've never seen before, and it's a good thing. This week it seems like you can't function."

"What do you want me to say?" She look back at him, "I don't want to lose you too."

"Hey, You aren't going to lose me, I want to be happy, and if she is the person that is going to make you happy." Dean took Olivia's hand, "I don't know want you to stand in your way."

"It really doesn't matter, she doesn't want to be around me." Olivia said with defeated.

"It's going to be okay." Dean pulled Olivia in for a hug of comfort that she definitely needed from her week, and to let her know he was still going to be there for her.

* * *

Alex walked into Jessica's place a couple days later; where Casey and Trevor were there as well, pre-gaming before they went out to the club. She grabbed the bottle of vodka and a solo cup to make a drink.

"Oh my God is that Alexandra Cabot." Trevor smiled.

"I don't know it looks like her but she usually has her puppy following her around; so I don't think she is." Jessica commented.

"Haha very funny." Alex put out a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, What happen to her why isn't here?" Casey questioned.

"Well for starters, she is seventeen, and we kind of had a fall out last week, and I rather not talk about it." Alex quickly stated to her friends needing to get her mind off of Olivia.

"Well good for you. She wasn't good enough to hang out with you." Jessica said grabbing her purse. "I have party favors, that will help keep your mind off her." She smiled taking a white pill out of a clear baggy she started waving it in front of Alex.

"Is that E?" Alex questioned Jessica, a little uncomfortable being around it.

"Yes, it is I know you been feeling like crap lately, and I think this will make you feel better."

"What the hell," She swallowed the pill with her drink, really just wanting to get Olivia off her mind.

Trevor joined in with Alex, and Jessica. Casey refused one since she was meeting Chester at the club.

* * *

Dean and Chester walked into the loud club that was lit with a few lights but a lot of black of lights. They walked up to Casey, who was doing shots at the bar.

"Hey," Chester walked up to her laying his hand on her lower back.

"Hey!" Casey smiled giving Chester a hug.

Dean observed everyone in the bar, and watched Alex walked stumbling out of the men's bathroom with a guy; fixing her clothes and hair, and went into separate directions from each other. "Who is that with Alex?" He asked Casey, who shrugged her shoulders to tell him that she didn't know. "Did she just?"

"Looks like it, good for her though he's cute." Casey said grabbing Chester's hand to have them go on the dance floor.

Dean walked up to Alex, who took another shot from a shot girl who running around half-naked. "I need to talk to you." Dean interrupted her conversation.

"Excuse me, I'll come find you later." She told the shot girl grabbing another shot away a from her. "What are you doing here? This isn't your scene."

"Well Chester..." He started, Alex tried to hand him the shot she bought. "No, What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm living up to my reputation that I have and warned Olivia about." Alex said telling him what he told Olivia about her, taking the shot that Dean refused.

"Okay I think you have had enough." Dean suggested.

"Okay Daddy, I know how to handle my alcohol, just go away." She said not really wanting to see Dean a direct link to Olivia.

Dean looked at the lifeless eyes that had pain all over, "This isn't you."

Alex's eyes darted to Dean, "How the hell do you know who I am. You don't even know me. Anytime we would hang out together you never spoke to me."

"Yes, I know. I'm an asshole. I was just trying to protect Olivia, because I didn't want her to turn into this." He said pointed at the drunken, high Alex.

"Exactly, I'm not good enough for her. She is too sweet and innocent for me to be around. I'm a bad influence on her. If she and I stay friends, I will destroy her, she is better with you and Elliot in her life with out me. Now if you excuse me... I'm going to finish living my life, on the dance floor." She walked away from him,

"We broke up, She is a mess with out you." She stopped for a brief moment, to hear what Dean had to say and continued to the Dance floor to Trevor to start dancing and a kiss.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed more to come PLEASE REVIEW**_


	8. I'm Sorry

Alex got greeted by Jane, her dad Henry, and Kevin her dad's campaign manager, at the door while she was getting home from Trevor's place.

"Good morning, Alexandra." Kevin greeted.

Alex hates being called by her full name especially, by Kevin. "What's going go?" She asked putting her purse down.

"We need to talk." Kevin answered for her parents.

"Okay?" She said a little confused, following them into the livingroom. They all sat down. Alex sat in the chair across from her parents.

"What the hell is this," Kevin harshly placed a newspaper in her lap, pacing around the livingroom, "Sex in a public bathroom?"

"I'm really not in the mood, can we talk about this later?" Alex asked wanted to go bed, to get rid of the head she had.

"No, no we can't talk about this later, because later we have to clean up your mess again?" Kevin commented.

"Why, this isn't my campaign?" Alex thought out loud, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, but you are in the public eye, they are watching your every move and frankly you are out of control, and if the people of New York think your father can't control his daughter; what do you think about his thoughts about him being governor." Kevin went off.

"Sweetie," Jane opened her mouth to sit next to Alex, "We have decided that we are giving you one more chance, we want you to clean up your act like you were doing a couple of weeks ago."

"And if I don't?"

"We...we are going have you have you do a couple semesters in Europe."

"Are you kidding?" She looked at Jane and Henry.

"This is going to be everyone's best interests, you take your wild oats, your father,.."Alex stood up waved off Kevin with the explanation.

"You're not going to say anything?" Alex looked at Henry, who has being quiet through the whole entire conversation, feeling bad for the choice they made. "Of course not, because your voice is here in the room. I get it, I'm a screw up, but I didn't ask for this life, and I'm making mistakes that thousands of people have most likely made this week. Sorry, but you two do ever want to ask, why do I do the stupid things that I do." She snapped at her father and Kevin. Jane tried to put her arms around Alex to try to reason with her with their decisions. Alex broke the hardly from grasp.

* * *

Alex walked out of the livingroom, to get out of the lecture that she got into. She walked into the kitchen slamming through cabinets to get aspirin and glass to get rid of her headache.

"Here you go sweetie," Maria handed Alex a glass of chocolate milk, to help wash down her aspirin, and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies sitting on a plate.

Alex had a small smile from Maria's beverage choice, knowing that chocolate milk with chocolate chip cookies, always made Alex feel better when she was younger and these days too. "Thank you." She placed the glass down and leaned on the counter taking a cookie.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."She broke the cookie.

"Language."

"Sorry, I feel horrible, and this morning didn't make anything better. Honestly I don't understand why I did what I did anyways." She stated eating a piece.

"You miss her don't you?" Maria questioned.

"Who?"

"Alex." Maria simply said, being one of the people in the world Alex can be herself into front of, not having to worry about keeping up appearances her parents or like she has to with her friends.

"No, I don't, She is too good for me."

"I think she is just right for you. I've watched you two together over the weeks"

"How she is doesn't drink, or party. She is the exact opposite what I am." She observed looking down past the cookie to her shoes.

"Well opposites attract, and sometimes they bring out the best in people."

"And you know; I don't like to be emotionally tied down, I just end up getting hurt, that's why I don't fall for everyone. And on that note last night I slept with two guys in the same night, I stay faithful to anyone."

"You know," Maria started lifted Alex's chin up, "I think you are afraid that she could be the one, that won't break your heart,and you have it in you not to hurt her, and she can see the real you and she doesn't care."

"I don't know, and what if I'm a bad influence on her."

"Sweetie, after you started hanging out with her how many parties did you go to?" Alex shrugged her shoulders trying to think the amount of parties. "Okay and how many times were you in bed with someone?" She shook her head once again while taking another bite of her cookie. "So do you think she has been more of an influence on you than you on her? And do you know what I think?" Alex gave her a nod, "I believe she is your Ying to your Yang."

Alex looked at her Maria and always enjoyed her talks with Maria, "Thanks Maria," She said with a small smile, giving Maria a hug.

* * *

Alex knocked on Olivia's door, hearing Serena yelling. Olivia opened the door keeping the closer to her body not trying to expose the apartment.

Alex sighed out smile of relief, finally seeing Olivia, "Hi."

"Alex," She asked looking into the apartment to keep an eye on her mother, "What are you doing here?" looking back to Alex.

"Well I was hoping we can talk." Alex had the courage to say.

"This, um, this isn't really a good time."

"Please,"

She looked back in the apartment seeing Serena walking into her room, "Okay." She opened the door and pointed to her bedroom.

They entered the room, Alex sat down on Olivia's bed. Liv closed and locked her door, making sure they had their privacy.

"Okay, I'm sorry for pushing you away, I was wrong."

"Why would you do that?" Liv asked sitting down next to Alex.

"Because uh, because." Alex trying to figure out what to say, "I want you, and I don't want to hurt you. And I figured that us not talking would be the best thing for us."

"Are you sure about that?" Olivia knowing how she was for the past week.

"Olivia, you really don't understand what you'll get yourself into if you are in..." Alex tried warning Liv about her, but Olivia took Alex's hand.

"I can take care of myself." She smiled to Alex, enjoying their moment together again, "But if you don't talk about the important things. We, well we are better off not even being friends." Their eyes finally met, to have Alex agree with Olivia. Liv moved a couple stray hairs off Alex's forehead, causing them to move together slowly. centimeters away from each other, they heard a crash coming from the bathroom. Olivia turn her face away from Alex's to try to figure out what was the noise was. "Stay here." Olivia walking out of the room going to the bathroom.

Serena was in the bathroom kneeling in front of the toilet, throwing up. Olivia walked into the bathroom seeing Serena, and a bottle of vodka that she clearly missed the counter by about six inches that ended up shattered on the floor. Olivia helped her mother who was praying to the toilet. Alex didn't listen to Olivia and watched how Liv took care of her mother. She held Serena's hair while she was throwing up, then she helped Serena to her bedroom once again. Alex started picking up the glass shards while Olivia was in her Serena's bedroom.

Olivia returned to Alex, finish the clean up."Here I got it."

"No, it's okay. What's wrong with your mom?" Alex questioned, never seeing Serena at home enviroment.

"Oh She'll be okay, She just had a bad day." Olivia slightly told her Alex about the events of the day.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed please review**_


	9. Is This A Date?

Olivia and Alex were standing in line waiting to movies trying to figure out what to watch.

"Hey, how has your mom been?" Alex asked waiting inline.

"Well you saw her today how do you think she was?" Olivia does that all time, anytime that Alex asks about her mom, to reword to Alex should already know anything about her mom.

"Olivia, I don't see her out of class, there has been times; numberous times with a hangover," Alex stated knowing how it is going into class not feeling good, so Liv's argument was not right.

"She is fine, it was just a fluke," She quickly said and wanting to change the subject, "So what do you want watch?"

"A movie with you." Alex smirked, not really caring what to see as long as she is alone with Olivia finally.

"Cute," Liv laughed at her looking at Alex. "Okay then, well I want to watch the comedy," She stated walking up to the box office counter.

"Two please," Alex asked the cashier. Alex bought the tickets, and Olivia bought the popcorn and drinks.

They sat down in the empty theatre, in a couple of seats few rows from the back. They waited for the lights to go out. Alex lifted the arm rest in between them to lean into each other. A few minutes Olivia took Alex's hand, and started playing with it. She was looking down at her hand tracing Alex's hand with her index finger. Alex locked their hands together to get Olivia to stop, and having their hands rest on the seat. Olivia looked up at Alex was who looking towards the screen, she quickly moved to Alex to kiss her on the cheek.

"What are you doing?" Alex questioned Olivia with a slight smile turning her head to look at her, "Wasn't it your idea to come here?"

"Yeah, but I like the fact that we are out in public, alone together in this empty theatre. It's kind of like our first date." Olivia smirked to Alex knowing how nervous Alex is about dating. "Oh my God did I say the D word in front of you with out shy away."

"Shut up," She laughed out, "And this isn't a date, if you want to go out on a date, I'll take you out on one."

"Yeah, so you want date?" Liv wanted to get her facts straight.

"I don't know, I thought that this was implied." Alex replied shifting her body to rest her arm on the back of the seat getting a better look at Olivia.

"Okay, just making sure, but I think this place is just fine to be our first date." Liv stated, moving Alex's hand up to kiss it while looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex couldn't help but to smile with Olivia's presences. She took her free hand to tuck Olivia's hair behind her ear, leaving her finger to trace Olivia's jaw line. Alex pulled Olivia's chin away from her hand to begin a deep passionate kiss that they both have waited to do since their first awkward kiss they had a couple of weeks ago. Being in each other's arms, they felt completely right, everything in their world melted away, no issues with parents. They didn't have to prove themselves to each other. They were needing to learn every part of their bodies, moving their hands up and down bodies.

Alex broke the kiss, not wanting to go to far in a movie theatre. "We have to stop." She rest her forehead on Olivia's.

"Why?"

"Because I don't trust myself to stop." She explained, not wanting to take advantage of Olivia, and not wanting to take classes in Europe.

"I don't want to stop either," Olivia confessed playing with Alex's hair.

"Yeah well we are stuck in this movie." Alex sighed putting her back to the seat, and placed her hand on Liv's inner thigh.

"Well," Olivia placed her hand on Alex's leg rubbing it up and down, "We don't have to be we can always caught this movie on DVD." They looked at each other smiling, and left the theatre to go back to Alex's place.

* * *

They stood outside the theatre waiting for the car; while they were standing on the sidewalk Olivia took Alex's hand.

"Olivia don't," Alex quickly retrieved her hand. Olivia looked confused and hurt. Alex turned towards her, "Look, I don't care what people think about me, most everyone have made their thoughts about me, but I don't want them to make judgements on you before we even know what we are doing."

"I told I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, this isn't the same. This isn't highschool, newspapers and the public can be cruel. People you don't even know on the street call you names. And the worst thing that can happen, if they capture us in a photo before we know where we stand. They could make headlines to help my dad's opponents win, but it will make you have to come out to your mom before you might not even want to," Alex went into a warning lecture that she tried to explain before.

"Okay, I get it," Olivia agreed to have Alex stop.

"Okay, I care about you too much to have anything bad happen to you."

* * *

Olivia walked into school the next morning with a smile that couldn't go away if she tried. She met Elliot next to their lockers.

"Hey," She greeted trying to find her books.

"Smiling and glowing," He observed about his friend, "I like this side of you. You are looking incredibly beautiful today."

"You know, I think it is love at first sight." Olivia stated thinking about all the events causing last night.

"You really believe in that? Who's the guy?"

Olivia closed her locker, looked at the edge of one her books and then to Elliot, "It's Alex," She finally told her best friend about her feelings for Alex.

"Alex? Alexandra Cabot?" Elliot questioned, and Olivia replied with a nod, "What makes you think that?"

"Well ever since our eyes met the first time, there was pulling me to hang out with her. I mean you've seen how much I neglected you for the past couple months," Olivia laughed out a confession, "But last night we kissed, well we kissed a lot," She couldn't help but to smile about thinking about the previous night, "I just felt whole,"

"Wow, that was beautiful," Elliot started to wave his face as if he was going to start crying.

"Shut up." She laughed at her friend giving her a hard time, had a sigh of relief knowing that her friend, the only person she cared about what he thought about her, had no reflection on the news she gave him.

"Are you going to ask her to any of the dances coming up?" He asked knowing that he already asked Kathy to all the dances.

"You know that is a thought, hey maybe we could go on a double date." Olivia suggested for a future event.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please Review**


	10. Serena Benson

Olivia and Alex were in Olivia's room getting ready for date, well Alex was ready waiting for Olivia to pick out an outfit.

"Where are we going?" Olivia huffed still having no idea what to wear holding a shirt.

"It's a surprise." Alex stated, sitting on Liv's twin size bed.

"That doesn't help me decide what to wear."

"It really isn't that big of a deal, I mean do you see what I'm wearing." Alex smirked at Olivia's frustration.

Liv, examined the black form-fitting dress, with her sleeves as wide as her shoulders, and a pair of heels. "Fine," She went to her bureau and grabbed a jean skirt that falls above the knee in the drawer, and a light pink blouse, and headed to the bathroom to get changed, for a moment.

Olivia returned to her room so Alex could tell her what she thought of the outfit. "Nice, I like the skirt though," Alex noticing that it was one of her skirts that she let Olivia borrow.

"Thank you, do want it back?" She looked down at it and looked to Alex.

"No, it looks good on you." She stood up. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let me get my shoes." She quickly trying to race the clock put on her heels that she got shopping one day with Alex. She stood back up and smiled, "Okay." They walked out of Olivia's room to Serena walking in through the front door, "Hey, Mom."

"Alexandra what are you doing here?" Serena doesn't enjoy seeing her students out of class.

"Well, We ran into each other, and we are going to catch a movie, and get some dinner," Olivia quickly responded before Alex could answer, tensing up, not knowing which direction this is situation is going to go.

Serena looked at the girls standing in her livingroom, "Just don't stay out too late."

"Okay, We won't." Olivia took Alex's hand and left the apartment before Serena could change her mind.

They arrived to a port, get on a yacht. Olivia was amazed about being a nice boat bigger than her apart

* * *

ment. Olivia stepped into the lounge area where there was a table set for two. She turned to Alex who was a couple of steps behind her.

"I told the movies aren't a date." Alex smiled, and took Olivia's hand to pull her into her embrace.

"You know I think this is going to be a fabulous second date." Olivia brushed Alex's cheek leading her hand to wrap it around Alex's neck.

"You are never going to give this up?"

"Not, a chance." She smiled staring into her eyes.

"I'm starving, let's eat." Alex said breaking their frame. They sat at the table, uncovered the plates, having the same meal that they had at Olivia's birthday dinner. Alex had bottle of wine on the table, she opened it to pour some wine in her glass and headed to Olivia's glass.

"No, thank you, I'm good." Olivia rejected the wine.

"It's no big deal, no one is on this except for us and the driver."

"I can see that but I still don't want it thank you." Olivia's cheeks started blushing.

"Are you okay?" Alex questioned, seeing Olivia starting to look uncomfortable.

"Yeah, excuse me." Olivia stated getting up from the table to the bathroom, pacing back and forth trying to calm herself down, since she felt she almost tweaked on Alex.

Olivia found Alex sitting on the back of the yacht looking up at the sky. Olivia sat down next to Alex. "I'm sorry if made you feel uncomfortable, it really wasn't the intention." Alex apologized to Olivia looking at her.

"It wasn't you." Olivia sighed.

"Wait, I'm confused."

"Okay, I'm going to be totally honest." Olivia started with a shaky voice. "I... My... Well... My mom... Okay." Olivia couldn't find the words to tell Alex about her life, her inner most dark secret.

"Liv, whatever it is I'm sure it is going to be okay." Alex tried to comfort Olivia by taking her hand.

Olivia took a deep breath, "Okay, my mom is an alcoholic, because she was... She was raped almost 18 years ago, and nine months later she had me. She doesn't know how to deal with what happen to her, and it is even harder for her to do it with me sticking around. So she drinks, and takes her frustrations out on me."

"Oh my god, has she ever..." Alex was cut off not knowing what to do about this information that Olivia is giving her.

"No, not ever, yet. But when she is sober sometimes, sometimes I have the hope she is going to be like a real mom, but as soon as she a couple of drinks in her, she is very hurtful, I can never do anything right, she has told me on numberous times that I should have been aborted." Olivia eyes starting watering up. She sighed out a nervous laugh while wiping her eyes, "But I this situation, is partially my fault if I weren't born, she would have been able to grief properly. And that's why I work at the Diner, I work as much as I can to save for a place of my own when I turn eighteen."

"Olivia," Alex started wiping a tear with her thumb, and tucked Olivia's hair behind her ear. Alex lifted Olivia's chin to get eye contact,"I am so sorry, I had no idea." She felt guilty pressuring her into drinking a couple of times over the time she has known her, and getting her to talk about her mom. Her heart sank, that Olivia has gone through things she couldn't imagine.

"Yeah, I try to not talk about it, because..."

"It's not your fault." Alex cut her off not wanting to hear Olivia explain, about her mom that she has not control over. "And, I'm glad you were born." Alex tried to comfort her, with a smile.

Olivia sighed a laugh, "Thanks, oh God, here I am getting all emotional."

"Hey, it's okay we are all human, and I feel grateful that you can open up to me," Alex opened her arms for a hug not knowing if this was a good thing to do to comfort her.

Olivia accepted the invitation. "I'm sorry for ruining this beautiful date."

"Well that's okay it is wasn't our first." Alex smirked, giving into their stalemate. Olivia broke the hug, to look at Alex. "I'm honored for this to be our second date." Olivia smiled sinking back into Alex's embrace. They sat their as they watched the sunset to the night sky and the stars.

* * *

Olivia walked back into her apartment at 11:00pm. Serena stood in her bedroom door way in her pajamas and her silk robe. Olivia closed the door jumped at seeing where Serena was standing at.

"Mom, you scared me." Olivia stated putting down her things.

"Where have you been, I said ten,"

"Mom, you just told me not to stay out late."

"Right, not having you come home til eleven." She was walking closer into the livingroom; where Olivia was standing in.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again," she said placing her jacket on the coat hanger.

"It's that girl," Serena stared at her.

"I'm sorry?" Olivia questioned her mother who mumbled.

"Alexandra, it's she is a bad influence on you."

"Mom, I promise you she isn't." Olivia began to plead to have her mother listen to her.

"She is! Look at you, you're coming home late, you're dressing like a whore." Serena pointed out the outfit that was really not that bad, but more revealing than she has ever wear. "I don't want you to be around her."

"But mom," Olivia begged.

"It's final." Serena didn't give Olivia a chance to explain.

* * *

**_I hoped you enjoyed like always please review_**


	11. Alex's Friends

Olivia went over to Alex's place early one Saturday morning. Alex ran through the penthouse to open the door with the sound of the door bell, still in her pajamas with a smile. Olivia smiled, before she could say anything, Alex pulled Olivia in for a good morning kiss. Alex pulled Olivia in breaking the kiss, "Come on, we about to eat breakfast." escorting her inside.

"We?"

"Yeah, my parents and us."

"But... I don't know about this."Olivia stopped.

"It will be okay. My mom already loves you." She continued to the dinner room, "Mom, Dad this is Olivia Benson we are going to study, before we go over to Jessica for the cook out."

"Well Olivia it is a pleasure to meet you do you care for some breakfast?" Henry asked. Olivia nodded, sitting down at the table next to Alex. Maria handed Olivia a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. "So Olivia, what's your major?"

"Actually I have a whole year of high school left," Olivia stated.

"Oh, do you have a school that you are looking into," He asked taking a bite of toast.

"Most likely, I'm going to go to Columbia, since my mother is a professor there." Alex placed her hand on Olivia's knee.

"Oh that must be how you met, Alexandra," Jane questioned.

"Yeah, basically." Olivia stated not wanting to say, she met Alex being rude to her.

After going so many questions from Alex's parents at breakfast, Olivia helped Maria clear the table and do the dishes. Olivia was at the sink washing them while Maria was loading the dish washer.

"Sweetie, you really don't have to help me, I can handle this." Maria stated.

Olivia didn't feel comfortable having somebody cleaning up after her, "No, it's okay. I help dirty these dishes I should help."

"Wow, you should teach this girl your manners," Maria stated, pointed to Alex who was sitting on one of the counters watching them.

"Yes, I am lazy. That is why you love me." She smiled to Maria, getting off the counter walked near Olivia. She placed her hand on Olivia's arch, and moved it up to her shoulder, "Hey you want to come upstairs with me? I'll make it worth your wild." Alex whispered in Olivia's ear. Alex felt the goosebumps forming on Olivia while moving her hand back down her back.

Olivia turned away from the sink and towards Alex, "Are you being forward with me Miss Cabot?"

"Always."

"But I'm not done," Olivia wanted to be nice and finish.

"That's okay, Maria, can handle it. You helped her a lot more than any of us," Alex took both of Olivia's hands and started walking backwards out of the kitchen, pulling Olivia.

Olivia looked at Maria for permission, she nodded, "You two go, I'll be fine."

* * *

They went upstairs, they opened their books to study like Alex told her parents. Studying only last for about five minutes. They ended up laying on Alex's bed and made out for the hour and half. The only reason they stopped they had to get ready for Jessica's cook out. Alex had to get changed into her bikini. They both were in the bathroom, Alex was putting on make up, while Olivia was brushing out her hair that got messed up.

"Oh my God Olivia," Alex stated leaning in to the mirror to look at the hickey that was on her neck. Alex looked at Olivia through the mirror. Olivia smirked at what she did. "This is not funny." Alex stood up to look at her face to face.

"It kind of is, you gave me the same thing." Olivia turned her neck to Alex see what she did being like a mirror imagine of hers. They both started laughing about the situation, and leaned in for a small kiss.

"Okay, well we can cover them easily" Alex said reaching for her foundation turning back to the mirror.

"I don't get why you to wear make-up to a cook out where we are all going to be around a pool, and it's going to wash off in the water"

"Because my friends are going to be there and they have seldom seen me without make-up on, and I'm most likely not going to go in the pool."

"Well, I think you look better with a natural look." Olivia stated, "Well I'm not covering mine up, it's shows everyone I'm taking."

"What about your mom?" Alex asked.

"It doesn't matter, you and I can only be ones who has to know who gave them." Olivia smiled not caring how anyone thinks about what they do behind closed doors.

"Okay, I won't cover it up," Alex started, turned to Olivia pointing at her, "But you owe."

Olivia smiled giving Alex a small kiss on her nose. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

The girls finally arrived to Jessica's place, putting their things on two chairs. They took off their clothes to be in their bathing suits just like everyone else. They made their way to the three, who were drinking malt liquors. Trevor tried handing them a drink, they both refused one.

"Oh my God, Alex what is that hideous thing on your neck?" Jessica scoffed.

Alex blushed, putting massaging her neck covering up her hickey with her hand, "So what's new?" Alex quickly changed the subject.

"Well besides that you are barely around anymore." Trevor commented, wrapping his arm around Alex pulling her closer to him. "We are thinking about going to the opening of the new VIP lounge that is happening in a couple weeks, how about you?"

"I think, I might go."

"You should we miss you around," Casey informed.

"Yeah, I know, but my parents have me on a tight leash right now." Alex commented.

"Hey, going to join the water volley ball game," Olivia informed Alex.

"She doesn't need a play by-play of what you are doing." Jessica excusing Olivia from the conversation, before Alex could get anything out of her mouth. Olivia rolled her eyes at Jessica, not wanting to say anything for being a guest in Jessica's house.

Olivia left group, and Casey was too far behind Olivia to go greet Chester who she invited. Alex watched Casey and Chester, "So are they a couple now?"

"Nah, I think they are more like fuck-buddies, speaking of which," Trevor said leaning his face towards Alex.

Alex gasp while turning her face, "I'm with Olivia."

"You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm quite serious." Alex stepped out of Trevor's embrace.

Later on in the day, Olivia and Alex were sunbathing on the chairs. "Are you doing okay?" Alex questioned Olivia.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You've just been quiet in today."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She stated not wanting to say that she doesn't like Alex's friends.

"Alex, we need a fourth person for pong." Jessica invited, walking up to them, with Trevor, and a third player.

"I don't know guys, I think I'm going to sit this one out." She looked at Olivia, and back to her friends.

"No, it's okay. I've got to get to work." Olivia informed Alex looking at her phone, standing getting up gathering her things.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Alex told Jessica standing up to walked Olivia out.

Alex returned to the pong table standing on Jessica's side, going against the boys. "Aww, it sucks that she is gone." Jessica sarcastically stated. "Now are you seriously trying to get involved in a monogamist relationship with Miss goodie two shoes?" Jessica tossed the ball.

"Yes, do you have a problem?" Alex started getting defensive.

"No, not at all, except that it's you." She observed knowing how promiscuous her friend can be, "Have you slept with her yet?"

"No, and I have been in relationships before." She tossed her ball into the cup.

"Yeah, but it hasn't happen in years, and it lasted a couple weeks. Now you have been dating her for about a month. I'll give you another couple weeks for you sleep with some else."

"You're wrong. I really do you care about her." Alex finally admitted it to her friends.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed please review**_


	12. Will You Go?

A/N wow I was shocked with how many people hate Jessica, lol. Well hang in there... Situations will be taken care of. :-)

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were at his house working on the science astronomy project that they were assigned to do. Elliot was on the computer, not helping Olivia out on the model that she was building.

"Are you going to help me? Or are you just going to sit there surfing the net?"

"Yeah, hey are you going to that opening?" Elliot asked reading the article on computer about the opening Alex and her friends were talking about at the party.

"No," Olivia stated painting the sun to their model. "Why?"

"Well, it's says your girl and her friends are going to be one of many élite attending." He read out loud.

"A. She hasn't invited me yet, B. My mom doesn't want me to hang out with her so I'm not going to a place where there are going to be photographers there," She started not loosing eye contacted with the model. "And finally I don't like her friends."

"Why, Casey seems nice?" Elliot questioned getting off the computer to grab a white planet that needs to be painted.

"Well, she is okay. Jessica Rossi, I don't understand why she can treat people the way she does." Olivia started, "and I get that she is somehow Alex's friend, but unless I have to by Alex's request. I'm not going to force myself to talk to that girl."

"Why, don't you tell Alex, how you feel about Jessica?" El suggested.

"Yeah, I will I just don't want to be a nagger, we've known each other a couple months while they have been good friends for years together." Olivia informed while her phone off went to Alex's ringtone. "Hey,"

"Hey! Lovey Dove." Elliot spoke loudly so Alex, could hear him.

"Yeah, we're finishing up on a project, so give me about an hour or two." Olivia replied to Alex's invite. She hung up the phone, and looked at El, "You were incredibly adorable."

He smiled, "Yeah, thought so, I couldn't resist I had to tell her how I felt about her."

"You're an ass, you know that?" She informed her friend with a smirk.

"So I've heard from, you, Kathy, and my parents." He said getting up walking to the fridge to grab two sodas, "So are you leaving me soon?" He questioned handing her one of the sodas.

"Yes...My lovey dove calls." She answered using his words.

* * *

Olivia finally arrived at Alex's place, they were in Alex's room. Alex had Olivia sit on her bed and had her eyes closed. Alex put an invite in Olivia's hand.

"Olivia, will you go to the opening with me?" Alex questioned.

"I don't know," She stated.

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned moving closer to Olivia to eventually straddle her.

"My mom," Olivia reminded Alex, while placing her arms around Alex, rest her hand on Alex's upper butt.

"I know, Casey and I thought about it. You and Chester can arrived together, and then we will be in the sky box, nobody isn't allowed that we don't want to be," Alex suggested wrapping her arm around Olivia's neck. "And the servers only come when we asked, it's really cool, very VIP."

"I thought you said that Casey and Chester were just bed buddies," Olivia tried changing the conversation, for not wanting to go.

"Yeah, well she and I talked. She really likes him, but Trevor made the assumption. "I think he is getting lonely, now that Case has him, and I have you..." She softly kissed Olivia's lips. "So are you going to go?" Alex returning to her original questioned, needing her at the event.

"And it is Friday night, one our busiest nights."

"Please, I would appreciate it if you come." Alex pouted with her eyes.

"Okay, Okay, I'll see what I can do." Olivia couldn't reject Alex with her eyes, and also want to figure out how to work it out with Alex's friends, "But on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell, Jessica that she needs to act like a human being." Olivia stated.

"I'm sorry, she can be a bitch, but she means well. A lot of people don't like that she says how she feels with out remorse. But I can respect her for that, but for you, I'll talk to her."

"Okay," Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled, starting a kiss, moving her one of her hands down to Olivia's chest. She pinned Olivia down on the bed, breaking the kiss with a smile; staring into Olivia's brown eyes. "I..." She started brushing Olivia's hair away from her face, she wanted to say I love you, but was it too fast? She has finally fallen, she preached to everyone including herself that if you fall you end up getting hurt, but she feels completely safe with Olivia. "I so can't wait it's going to be so fun." Olivia stopped Alex's talked pulling her in for another kiss. Olivia turned them on their sides for them to both lay on the bed, she moved her away from Alex's back, to her front up Alex's shirt playing with her stomach. Eventually Olivia moved her hands down to Alex's belt and started unbuckle it. Alex pushed Olivia's hand away from her belt; while breaking the kiss, "Olivia stop."

"What's wrong." Olivia questioned.

"I can't," Alex sat up, hearing Jessica's comments in the back of her head, and not wanting hurt Olivia. She sat up, not wanting to get lost in Olivia's eyes.

"Are you okay?" She sat next to her.

"Yeah, it's just not right."

"Why?"

"Because when we do this. I want it to be perfect."

"I think no matter how it is or even where it is, as long as we are together," Olivia started taking Alex's hand, kisses it and up her arm. She stopped kissing at Alex's cheek and had Alex return her blue eyes back to hers, "It will be perfect enough for me." Olivia stood up to face Alex, "I better go home, before mom starts drinking and make my day complete." Olivia laughed.

"Okay," Alex scrunched her nose, moving her finger in a motion to tell Olivia for a goodbye kiss. "bye."

"Bye." Olivia sighed out not wanting to leave.

* * *

_**I hoped, you enjoyed next might this short too, but I'm going to try not to.. please review :-)**_


	13. It's Okay

_**A/N Okay so I basically took a scene for South of Nowhere (for those of you who have seen the show)in this chapter. I don't own anything just great inspiration.**_

* * *

Alex and Elliot were at the Diner eating while Olivia was working. They were catching up on they need to know about each other. A couple days prior to the lounge opening.

"This is a nice surprise," Elliot stated taking a bite out of his burger.

"Yeah, well you are the most important person in Liv's life and we have never really spent any one on one time. I hope this isn't too awkward?" Alex questioned.

"No not at all, if I can give you the third degree," Elliot smiled knowing that he is protective of his best friend.

"I think I can handle it." Alex commented actually happy on how Olivia's friend showing his feelings towards his friend.

"Okay first, what are your intentions with her? I mean she has an amazing heart, and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I know I don't want to hurt to the best of my abilities. I really do care about her." Alex looked promising to Elliot.

"I believe you." He smiled.

"Oh, my god it is soo busy here tonight." Olivia sat down in the booth next to Alex for a quick two minute break. "How is your friend get together?" Olivia checked up on the two most important people in her life.

"Fantastic." Alex stated fixing one of Olivia's hair wispy, while Olivia took a bite of Alex's salad.

"Oh amazing telling Alex all your embarrassing secrets." Elliot smirked.

"Oh, I'm sure, and I'll be glad to tell Kathy's yours." Olivia smirked, "Any who I have to get back, this will be all worth so I can get my dress tomorrow for Friday for you." She smiled leaning closer to Alex with a smile before she sat up to get back to work.

* * *

Olivia walked into the sky box, after her and Alex were on opposites ends of the lounge mingling. Alex was already in the room, waiting for Olivia. She stood with the new out that they picked out with Elliot, a black cocktail dress, which sleeves connected at the neck like a chocker; she had an open back with a gold chain hanging in the center. Olivia had hair up in a bun, with a pair of earrings and a necklace. Alex walked up to Olivia, "You look, amazingly beautiful." Alex couldn't stop smiling.

"As do you," Olivia gave Alex a small kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much for coming," Alex stated locking arms with Olivia, and walking out of the other door of the room to the balcony to watch the party goers. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am everyone I've met here are really nice." Olivia gripped the railing for a mild stretch then turned her back to lean on the railing.

"But?" Alex questioned caging Olivia but locking her hands to the railing.

"It's just you don't have to keep going over the top for me, on our dates. I'm happy just being locked in your room sitting on your bed watching a movie." Olivia placing her hands over Alex's.

"I know, but I like to do, you deserve everything. "

"But I don't need it; you've got me Alexandra Cabot." Olivia starred into Alex's eyes took her index finger and traced it up and down Alex's arm.

Alex smiled leaning in for a kiss, but stopped when Jessica and Trevor announced them entering the room, "Alex, come on let's order some food."

"They're calling us." Alex looked back at Olivia, breaking away from their moment, taking Olivia's hand back into the room.

They all sat down at the table; they were all served waters. Olivia was not impressed on seeing this side of Alex. She observed Alex and everyone else were commenting on the other people at the opening were dressed and what they were doing. Alex wasn't being very nice in most of her comments.

"Oh, my God, and did you see Stephanie," Alex commented about one of the girls who was wearing hardly nothing.

"I know right it is like we know you're a slut but you don't have to show us," Jessica laughed while the servers were placing their food on the table. Jessica corrected the waiter what they did wrong, "Come on really a trained monkey could do your job better than you."

"Hey Jess, why don't you grow up, not everyone is a spoiled rich bitch with daddy's money." Olivia couldn't stand people telling her that at work, and was also tired of hearing Jess bitch about everything.

The whole table got quiet, when Jessica daggered her eyes away from the server to Olivia. "Excuse me? Why don't you go help them, because you are probably going to need help paying for this night."

Olivia leaned back to look at Alex to say something. Alex was in silence looking away from Olivia as well as Jess. Olivia grabbed her purse, standing up. Alex took Olivia's hand, "Olivia."

Olivia took her hand away from Alex, not wanting to be around Alex, and in this room, "Don't." She put her money down on the table to pay for her meal while looking at Jessica; walking out of the room. Alex's jaw and heart dropped that couldn't believe what just happened.

"Aww, the poor little puppy is going to go cry." Jess pouted with a smirk taking a sip of her drink.

"What they hell is your problem?" Alex snapped at Jessica's comment.

"Hey I don't have one, if she didn't want to get burn, she shouldn't had started the fire." Jessica shrugged.

"Yeah well, she is my girlfriend," Alex admitting the title of girlfriend to her friends. "And if you can't learn to respect my feelings for her or her for that matter, then I think you might need to find a new friend to tell everything to." She walked out of the room hoping to catch up to Olivia. Chester wasn't too impressed with the situation; he and Casey walked out of the room to mingle with the crowd.

Olivia was standing waiting for a cab; on the phone talking to Elliot. Alex ran outside and to Olivia, "Olivia, please stay. Jess is..."

Olivia hung up the phone, and turned to Alex, "Stop, don't try to make an excuse for her. She is a bitch, and maybe she is right. Maybe I don't belong in your world, and that's fine we've been finding ways around it, and I could care less how she feels about me. And it's okay that I don't like her, but what's not okay; I don't like you when you're around her." They both had watery eyes with the truth being heard in so many words for the night.

"But..." Alex stepped closer to Olivia wanting to pull her in for a hug or a kiss or something, but didn't know to fix her insulting mistake to the one person who hasn't judged her on any of the stupid things she has done in the past.

The taxi pulled behind them, Olivia turned to the taxi opening the door, and she looked back to Alex, "I'm going to Elliot's to finish my night, call me whenever." She closed the door as the cab drove off.

"Damn it," Alex punched the air while walking back into the party.

* * *

**_Please review I hoped you enjoyed this chapter working on the next chapter as we speak._**


	14. Sorry pt2

Alex stepped into a coffee shop near, Columbia watching Olivia study. Alex walked to the table hovering over it; she placed her coffee down on the table. "How was the rest of the opening?" Olivia questioned feeling Alex's hover and being able to tell it was her smell.

"It sucked; I left like thirty minutes after you. I was an asshole, I'm sorry." Alex started sitting down across from Olivia. Olivia finally sat up and looked at Alex away from her book. "I know I should have said something while you were there... again I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"I was torn between my life with them and my world with you. It was like if I told Jessica off on what she said it was going to be like I was turning my back on her." Alex started.

"It's okay, I get it. I over reacted I'm sorry too." Olivia placed her hand over Alex's hand, "It's just, you've changed a lot since we've met, your friends… not so much…"

"But, when you walked out it was like my whole world stop." Olivia started opening her mouth to say something, but Alex wasn't done talking and wanted Olivia to know what she needed to say," I much rather lose her as a friend; then you. I don't know what it is about you, but I need you in my life."

Olivia smiled at the words Alex was giving her, she was definitely going to be a fantastic lawyer; she had such a way with her words like her father. She knows that she couldn't stay mad at Alex, because she somehow needed her in her life too as well as she has been seeing Alex grow as a person."I needed to hear that." They were sat there in a moment of silence waiting for one to say something. Olivia smiled and finally said ,"Well, on a different note, I'm going to Central Park with Elliot and Kathy tonight go see a movie under the stars. Would you care to join us?"

"You bet." Alex smiled at Olivia, knowing that they just survived their first fight.

* * *

Olivia, Alex, Elliot and Kathy all sat down on a big blanket Kathy sat down in Elliot's embrace. The girls sat next to each other with no psychical contact, they spread their legs out on the blanket. Olivia wasn't really paying attention to the movie; she was looking up and down Alex's body. She leaned back to position herself like Alex and rested her hand about an inch away from Alex's. Alex looked at Olivia feeling the tension coming from her.

Olivia stood up a few minutes after the movie started, "Well I'm thirsty, Alex do you want to anything?"

Alex looked at Elliot and Kathy who were smiling at them, knowing that Olivia was trying to get a private moment. "Um, yeah I need one." Alex stood up next to Olivia.

"We'll be right back." Olivia informed the other half of the party.

"Uh, huh yeah sure," Elliot commented, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He chuckled as the girls walked away from the movie.

* * *

They got two cups of coffee, and they didn't return to the movie they took a stroll around the dark and quiet park. Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's and rested her chin on Alex's shoulder; getting close to her.

"I like this." Olivia said when they found a spot near the lake they sat down at.

"What?"

"Being out together," Olivia stated the obvious laying down in the grass to look at the stars. "I just wish it wasn't alone in the dark."

"I know," Alex propped herself on her elbow, looking at Olivia, "But we could always tell our parents."

Olivia moved into a mirror image to Alex, to be face to face with her," You know I can't do that."

"I know but it would be nice." Alex tucked Olivia's hair behind her ear playing with her it, feeling like Olivia wanting to be in the open like Elliot and Kathy, "I have a great idea, why don't we run away from the world; just go to a place where it can just be you and me; no friends, no family, just us."

"Please don't tempt me." Olivia started playing Alex's shirt staring into her eyes. Alex leaned in closer towards Olivia to invite her for a kiss. Olivia could help but to smile and brushed her nose against Alex before accepting the invitation. Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex's neck, pushing Alex on the grass with her body weight. Olivia broke the kiss to look at Alex, "Come to prom with me."

"What?" Alex questioned still playing with her hair.

"Yeah, Elliot wants me to go and I don't want to go without you." Olivia explained being only a couple inches away from Alex's face.

"But, what about we just talked about," Alex was a little confused.

"I know but it would be nice," Olivia took Alex's hand and began playing with her it.

"I'll go, if we talk to our parents." Alex stated wanting everything out in the open, and knowing it would be the best thing for them and their situation.

"I will try my best," Olivia stated knowing that her mother isn't going to have the happiest reaction when Olivia deliberately disobeyed her mother.

"Hey, we will figure it all out," Alex assured her, she responded to Alex with a nod of silence. Liv laid her head down on Alex's chest, and Alex started to brush Olivia's hair with her fingers. They looked up at the stars feeling safe in each other's arm.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a shorter one. please review... and a heads up next chap or the one after it might be making the story change to M... please review :-)**


	15. I love You

Olivia was walking with Alex in the muggy air down the street. They were heading to Barney's to look for ideas to wear to prom. Olivia looked up at the dark cloud, with a shiver down her back.

"Wow, it looks like it is going to rain hard soon," Olivia observed.

"Yeah well rain is always good," Alex brushed off, walking with her hands in her pocket. "So I told my parents last night."

"Oh yeah?" Olivia questioned turning her head to Alex. "What did they say?"

"Well, they aren't ecstatic, they would prefer if would date a guy," Alex started. "But they like you, and they think that you have a head on your shoulder, versus my head," She let out a little laugh while tuck her hair behind her ear. "And they are happy for us."

"That's great, two down," Olivia stated as they walked through the revolving door. "and one to go."

"Yep, but let's not worry about your mom now. Let's worry about shopping." Alex replied placing her hand Olivia's shoulder smiling with her eyes. Alex walked in the directions of the dresses.

They looked at a couple of dresses on the racks, and they tried on a couple of dresses. Alex needed check out the make-up department; before going to the shoe department.

"Alexandra Cabot, where have you been?" Jim Steele stepped up to the make counter next to Alex.

"Hey," Alex handed out a hug to an old fling.

"What have you been up to, I haven't seen you in forever." He questioned.

"Oh I've been around, "Alex took a step back, and pulled Olivia from the other side of her to get into the conversation. "This is my girlfriend, Olivia."

"Oh yes, I have heard on the grapevine that you were settling down with someone." Jim put out his hand to shake Olivia's hand. "Olivia, it's a pleasure to meet the one who can tame the wild beast."

"Yeah, if you want to put it that way," Liv shook his hand.

Jim got called away from a girl. He looked at Olivia and Alex, "I've got to go, look if you two ever want to catch up; you have my number."

"Who was that?"

"Oh," Alex waved off, "He usually hosts most of the parties I would go to."

"And?" Olivia's instincts were telling her that there something else.

"He and I hooked up a couple of times, sometimes with other people." Alex saw Olivia nodding her head while looking down on to the floor. "It didn't mean anything."

"And that makes it better." Olivia lashed at Alex.

* * *

Alex felt a coldness coming from Olivia, during the rest of their shopping trip. They walked out of Barney's in the pouring rain waiting for the car come around. "Olivia, you can't let what Jim said get to you." Alex stated getting a little agitated with Olivia's behavior.

"Why?" Olivia questioned.

"Don't even start with that you knew I was before you started being friends." Alex snapped turning her body to look at Olivia.

"No, I mean why, could you have sex with people that didn't mean anything; when I have thrown myself to you numerous times and you push me away." Olivia just threw Alex's past in her face for the first time, to get answers from a distant Alex. "What makes them more important?"

Alex wasn't happy with their argument, that Olivia was giving her the third degree, but Olivia had a point. Alex's adrenaline made her, with the confused look Olivia had. She pulled Olivia in for a quick kiss, resting her hands on both sides of Olivia's jaw. She looked into her eyes, "Because I love you, but... but I don't trust myself with you."

Olivia placed her hands on Alex's, "But I trust you."

* * *

The girls walked into Alex's room soaked from the rain, Alex went into her closet to grab her and Olivia dry clothes. Alex walked into the bathroom to dry her hair and to change her clothes. Olivia placed the clothes she was handed on to the bed, and stood at the frame of the watching Alex dry her with a towel, while opening her button down shirt that was still clinging on to her body. Olivia walked closer to Alex, and began kissing the back of Alex's neck. Alex pulled the towel away from her head, looking in the mirror watching Olivia. Liv pulled Alex's shirt off her body; she began to kiss down her back following the shirt. She unclasped Alex's bra on her way down Alex's back. Alex dropped the towel and turned her back to the sink; when Olivia was kissing down her arch. She lifted her chin to have Olivia stand up. Olivia traced her hands back up Alex's body, cupping her now exposed breasts. Olivia sighed out a smile looking into Alex's eyes. "I love you too."

Alex couldn't help but to smile with the words coming out of Olivia's mouth. Alex knew she needed to surrender her fear of hurting Olivia, and grabbed the bottom of her shirt to rip it off. She pulled her in for promising passionate kiss. They walked out of the bathroom unbuttoning each other's pants; they walked out of their pants before crashing on to the bed. Olivia broke the kiss to watch her hands tracing Alex's naked body, which was hovering over her. "You are so beautiful," Alex whispered into Olivia's ear. Alex knew she needed to take charge over the situation. She began kiss down Olivia's neck and slowly down Olivia's body. She finally stopped kissing Olivia, sitting on her knees, smiling at Olivia whose eyes were locked. Alex rubbed her hand up and down Olivia's body, while examining the new territory that no one has ever discovered. Alex gently spread Olivia's legs and started to kiss down Olivia's thigh and finally made her way to Olivia's wet opening.

Eventually Olivia was breathing heavily with a rush coming over her. She was trying to work through the tingly feeling she was getting. She was gently pulling Alex's hair, and took the other hand away from her body and slammed it on the bed. Alex grabbed the hand that was on the bed. Olivia finally released herself with a high pitch squeal; tighten her legs together while arching her pelvic area down. Alex trailed her kisses back up to Olivia to kiss her nose. "Are you okay?" Alex questioned Olivia who was still trembling underneath Alex from her first orgasm. She nodded while Alex brushed her hair out of her face. Their eyes were locked; Alex moved her hand down Olivia's curves. "Are you ready?"

"Please," Olivia panted out, running her hands up and down her Alex's back. Alex thrusted two of her fingers into Olivia. Olivia's eyes widen while letting out a gasp. She dug her fingers into Alex's back pulling them even closer together; she threw her head back. Alex kissed Liv's chin while keeping a slow circular pace with her fingers. Olivia returned her eyes back to Alex, and moved one of her hands down in between Alex's thong to mirror Alex's movement. "Does that feel okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah," Alex moaned out a smile," That's perfect." She had a warm feeling through her veins with every touch from Olivia, "I love you." She wasn't ashamed about saying those words again. Olivia pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Alex woke up with the sun shining her room. She rolled over to see Olivia peacefully with her hands tucked under the pillow. Alex finally didn't regret waking up with someone else in her bed. She softly brushed the back of her hand to Olivia's cheek, and flipped her hand to feel every inch of Olivia's naked body. She moved her finger back up to her face to trace her nose. Olivia twitched her head, a couple of times before opening her eyes. "Hi," Alex greeted.

"Morning."

"How are you feeling about everything?" Alex needed to make sure Olivia wasn't feeling awkward. Olivia began to blush a little and pulled the covers over her and her head; burying her head into the pillow. "Wait," Alex confused following her under the covers, playing with Olivia's hair. "Liv what's wrong?" She placed her hand on her back.

Olivia turned her face away from the pillow, to look at Alex, "Nothing is wrong; last night was perfect for me, and I just want to know if I was okay for you."

Alex grabbed Olivia's hand and began to kiss up her arm. "You... Were… Incredibly… Amazing." She finally made her way to a good morning kiss.

"I promise I'll get better." Olivia stated breaking the kiss.

"Shut up, it's not like I have that much to compare it to, okay, that's a lie." Alex started, "But you were definitely different, and you were the best." Olivia smiled from the words that came out of Alex's mouth. "Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia questioned.

"For yelling at me the last night."

"Anytime." Olivia pulled Alex in for a new kiss.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed please review.**_


	16. What Happen

_**Okay the scene coming up might have been a little extreme then Olivia stated in "Intoxicated." But it should work for the next couple of chapters.**_

* * *

Olivia walked into her apartment after spending a part of the day with Alex to Serena sitting at the kitchen counter on a stool drink shots of vodka.

"Mom? What... What are you doing here?" Olivia questioned with a nervous voice.

"I live here." She took an other shot, making the bottle of vodka to be nearly 3/4 of the way done. "I got a phone call from your school. You weren't there. Alexandra Cabot wasn't in class today also is there any connection with this?" She was coming closer to her daughter.

"No, I... I was with Elliot at the library studying for an exam." Liv replied to the questioned.

Serena slapped Olivia on the face, "Don't you dare lie to me." She handed Olivia a picture out of her pocket;of her and Alex; that she found in Olivia's room, that was located at the bottom of Olivia's underwear drawer.

Olivia looked at her mother and knew that she moment she has dreaded to do is now, and she stated quietly, looking on the floor avoiding eye contact with her mom, " Okay, She and I have been going out for a while."

"What was that?"

She cleared her throat, and raised her voice,"We've been dating."

"I thought I told not see her anymore?" Serena went for another shot, but just took the bottle instead to drink out of, "I want you to end it."

"I'm not going to end a relationship with someone who actually cares about me." Olivia snapped at her mother who was being unreasonable.

"She doesn't care about you. You're just another conquest to her. Now end it, OR I will make sure she will be kicked out of school."

"I highly doubt your school board is going to kick out the mayor's daughter and miss out on the hundreds of thousands dollars over words that a bitter professor who is a Drunk!" Olivia's jaw dropped with the words left her mouth, never talking to her mother in such a manner.

Serena was shock with Olivia's words, the bottle slipping out of her hand shattering on the floor. Once again Serena hit Olivia across the face with as much power as she could in her force causing Olivia's lip to split. She kicked the pieces at Olivia's legs to make her jump, and back away from her. Serena finally picked up the jagged end of the bottle walking closer to Olivia, "I wouldn't have to drink, if it weren't for you. If you weren't born I wouldn't have to remember what your father did to me. Now I had you, and I won't let anyone else have you." Serena's eyes were blood shock, and having trouble walk a straight line. She lunged at the sharp object in her hand to Olivia. The bottle cut open a side of Olivia's shirt, and her skin. Olivia hit the wall sliding down on her side into a defensive position hands covering her head and knees moving up to cover face. "And If you can't listen to what I have to say, I will make her not want to be with you." Serena took the bottle dragged it deep down from Olivia's wrist to her elbow. Olivia bit down her lip not wanting Serena hear her scream in pain and with that action all of her courage rushed over for her to turn and kick Serena away from her. Liv stood up looking at her mother, all the words that Serena has ever told Olivia spoke to her echoed in her hear, and kicked Serena once again with all her rage that was built up for years. Serena stumbled back into a wall slid down it unconsious.

"Mom?" She questioned moving quickly over to her mom, to feel a slight pulse, and regular breathing. She stood up to call Elliot.

* * *

Meanwhile Alex and Casey were shopping around the city catching up. Alex was getting a terrible feeling in the middle of her stomach.

"Hey, are you okay?" Casey notice that her friend being really quiet.

"I don't know something doesn't feel right." Alex commented softly while holding her stomach.

"Did you eat something funny?" She questioned trying to figure out a solution.

Alex smirk and raised one of her eyebrows, "I haven't eaten anything that I haven't had in the past couple weeks."

"Nice," Casey nodded her head knowing she walked into that one.

"But seriously, this isn't because of food, I... I can't explain what it is."

"Okay, but I know will make you feel better, a brownie from the Godiva shoppe." Casey stated that chocolate helps any situation.

Alex nodded with a soft smile. She was purchasing her truffles and the box of chocolate for Olivia. Alex got a phone call from Elliot.

* * *

Alex ran into the hospital to Elliot, who was sitting in the waiting room with out Olivia. Elliot's shirt had a couple of blood spots.

"What happen?" Alex questioned Elliot who was being vague to her.

"She is going to be okay; she is just getting a couple of stitches." Elliot trying to calm her down standing up, but avoiding her question; since Olivia didn't want Alex there in the first place.

"What happen?" She requestioned with a plead in her eyes.

"Alex?" Olivia slowly walking out of the room wear a sling. Alex moved to her injured girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" She questioned looking to Elliot not wanting to know what happen in between her and her mother,and how Serena threaten her and basically threaten Alex too.

"The better question is why didn't you call me?" Alex pushed Olivia's bangs out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"What happen?" Alex asked again this time to Olivia, with watery eyes.

"She needs to know." El stated looking at Olivia, knowing that is the reason he called Alex to come to the hospital.

Olivia finally made eye contact with Alex's worried eyes, and knowing refusing to tell Alex what happen would just make her life worse. "Serena Benson is what happen."

Alex nodded while looking at the zombified Liv, and finally pulled her for a gentle hug not wanting to hurt her arm. "Come on, I'm going to take you home."

* * *

_**I hoped you like please review anythoughts ;-)**_


	17. Reality Check

Olivia was in Alex's bathroom drawing a bath, that Alex suggested Olivia to take after the day she had to relax her. Alex walked into the bathroom with clothes and a towel in her hands.

"Here," She placed the items on the toilet seat. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I'll be okay." Olivia replied, taking off her sling exposing her injury. Alex saw all the stitches in her arm; her heart and jaw dropped. Olivia took a deep breath before pulling her shirt off. Alex stepped closer to help Liv out, "Alex, I got it thank you." Liv snapped out of pride.

"Okay," Alex understood where the aggression coming from. She noticed the cut a couple of inches above Olivia's hip.

"I'm sorry, that was out of line." Olivia knew that Alex was just trying to help the whole situation.

"I'm gonna go, just breathe." Olivia nodded while closing her eyes. Alex left closing the door. Olivia finished getting undressed, and stepped into the hot water. She laid down into the water and finally released her tears that she was fighting for hours.

Alex was in her room, sitting at the head of her bed, reading a couple of her law books, while was Olivia in the bathroom still taking the bath. Olivia finally walked into the room wearing a pair of Alex's boxers and a white tank top. Alex moved her books and had Liv sit down next her. Alex handed Olivia a mug of chamomile tea that she made with Maria. Olivia nodded and gave her a soft smile, shedding another tear but it being thankful for Alex. She grabbed her brush and started to brush Olivia's wet hair.

"Are you feeling better?" Alex ended the silence hoping the bath relax Olivia enough to open up.

"Yeah... I'm fine."

"Olivia." She used Liv's full name, putting down the brush, and tucked her hair behind her ear on the opposite side facing Alex. Olivia turned her head towards Alex. "You don't have to hide your feelings."

Olivia looked down on the floor, "I really don't know, she was there when I got home being almost done with a bottle of vodka, and we argued over you. She dropped the bottle. She picked up the jagged edge of the bottle and came at me, and I kicked her... twice... She passed out across the livingroom, and" Olivia paused being vague on the story. Alex took Liv's hand and brought her free hand rubbed Olivia's back. Olivia returned her watery eyes back to Alex, "I ran out calling Elliot. We never hurt each other before." Alex kissed Olivia's forehead and pulled her in for a hug. Olivia rested her head on Alex's chest and wrapped her injured arm around Alex. "I don't know what to do."

"We will figure this all out." Alex stated. "I promise if I have to do anything with this, I won't let her touch you again." She leaned back on her pillows still rubbing her back.

* * *

"Alexandra," Henry entered the room to see Olivia asleep in Alex's arms. Alex looked up at her dad knowing that this can't be good news with the look on his face. "Can I have a word?" Alex nodded slowly laying her down on the bed.

They walked into the study where Jane was sitting in one of the chairs, "Alex, Olivia can't stay here." Henry started closing the door.

"Why?" Alex protested with her arms crossed watching her father sit down his chair behind his desk.

"Because I got off the phone with the hospital, and Serena Benson is going to be fine, they are releasing her tomorrow and with what I've heard from Maria. I don't know what she is going to do next. If she calls the police and files Olivia either as a runaway or kidnapped. Charges will go against you or even me." Henry informed. "The Press will have a field day if I see this issue going the way I feel." He laughed out of stress.

"Can we please stop thinking about the media and your campaign for five minutes." Alex yelled in the room out of irritation to focus on an important thing, and making fists "Daddy I've been reading about the emancipation laws. If you can call one of your friends to sign the papers..." Alex leaned over her desk looking at father who avoiding eye contact with his daughter.

"Alex maybe she needs to go back to her mother, to try to work things out, before we go to the extreme measures." Henry stated not wanting to get in between a domestic dispute.

"Go to the extreme? Twenty-seven stitches, twenty-seven she got from her mother attacking her, and you want her to go back. Does she have to be dead before you'll help her?" Alex questioned getting frustrated with her father who seems to show his true feelings about Alex and Olivia's relationship.

"Out of line Alex." Jane commented standing up near Alex.

"No mom!" Alex snapped looking at her mother. "He helps people in the city of New York every day, and now I ask for help for some I care for, and he refuses to help. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?" Alex had a pleading look in her watery eyes. "and if you think just going to have her leave my side, you can forget it. Because I love her."

"Love you are nineteen years old, you don't..." Henry snapped at his daughter finally making eye contact with Alex.

"Alex" Jane spoke out loudly cutting off Henry. "Olivia can stay here tonight we will figure everything out in the morning." Jane assured her daughter not liking seeing her so worried. Alex sighed out staring at her father, and left the room.

"I don't know what to do with her, maybe it's time to look at the Schools in England." Henry sighed.

Jane walked behind him to start massaging his shoulders."But she has done anything wrong, and our deal if she misbehaved, and if we send her away because of this we are telling her it's wrong to try to help someone."

"But we need to get her away from that girl, she isn't good enough for our daughter, and come on her telling us that she loves her, and nineteen doesn't know about those kind of feelings"

"Okay, that girl has a name, it's Olivia, and I think she has been the best thing that has come into Alex's life. Since they been seeing each other, she has stopped drinking, and the parties. Olivia is a good kid," Jane vouched for Olivia from seeing her almost every time she was over. "She was just born into the wrong situation. And I think Alex does know about real love, it seems like she is willing to sacrifice everything to make sure that Olivia is okay."

"I don't know Jane,"

Jane stopped the massage and turned the chair to have him face her, "Okay, then reality check for you, if blows the wrong way, you know we'll lose our daughter. And I'm not willing to see my daughter in prison or on the streets, because her own father isn't willing to help her." Jane snapped at her husband.

"Fine, let me see what I can do." Henry rolled his eyes, and turned his chair to look at his roller dex.

* * *

_**Please Review have any thoughts on where you like it to go?**_


	18. Emancipation

**Sorry this one took a while... Writers block**

* * *

Olivia rolled over in the morning with her arm hitting an empty spot. She opened her eyes to the bed was yes indeed empty, Liv sat up to look around the room. "Alex?" She called out.

"I'm here." Alex walked into her room holding two cups of coffee, and sat down on the bed. She handed Olivia one cup, "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept great," Olivia smiled at Alex.

"How's your arm?" Alex softly placed her hand on the stitches feeling the warmth coming from her healing wound.

"It's probably as good as it's going to get." Olivia felt the stinging, they locked their eyes for a few minutes in silence. Alex's blue eyes still makes Liv forget about her problems. Olivia pushed Alex's bed hair behind her ear, and moved closer to Alex. "You know, when I woke up this morning and you weren't with me, I thought it was just a dream." Feeling the pull of their lips like a magnet getting closer.

"It wasn't a dream,"Alex moved her hand to play with Olivia's soft hair. Olivia gave Alex a small kiss not loosing eye contact. Alex bit her lip, and rested her hand on the back of Olivia's head, "I love you." Alex pulled her in for another real kiss.

"Girls, you two need to get dressed," Jane walked into Alex's room, interrupting the kiss.

Olivia stood up on the floor to further her distance between her and Alex. "Mom, can you ever knock?" Alex turned to her mother who once again entered her room with out asking or warning her.

"No, this is my house my room, anyways. I need you girls to get dressed, we have an appointment with Judge Banks in an hour. He wants to talk with Olivia before he signs the emancipation papers."

"What?" Olivia questioned not knowing what the Cabots talked about last night.

Jane walked over to Liv, to examined the split lip and arm that hasn't be put in its sling yet. She placed her hands on Olivia's arms and gain eye contact with her daughter's young love, "It's going to be okay." She assured looking in Liv's eyes; finally seeing the heartbreaking wounds. "But you two need to get dress." Jane left the room.

"What does she mean emancipated?" Liv asked Alex, with both of them walking into Alex's closet.

"Well apparently mom, talked to Daddy last night after I talk to them." Alex looking through her clothes. She stopped and turned to Olivia taking her hand. "I told you I want to make sure you are going to be safe."

"I must have a place of my own for the ruling, I know Alex I looked into it as well." Olivia being hesitant about divorcing her mom, because in her heart her mom needs help, and maybe if she leaves something more drastic would happen.

"We will figure it out." She restated. "Are you thinking about..." Alex couldn't finish the sentence.

"She is my mom, Alex I don't think you are remembering that." Olivia spoke calmly about her feelings.

"Yes, I know full well who she is," Alex not listening to Olivia's feelings and just wants to know if she is safe or not. "You do know if you go back to her, she'll hurt you again."

"Don't you think I know that." Olivia snapped at Alex who really doesn't understand the conflict she is dealing with, even though Alex is really trying to help."I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little tense; look let's get dressed and we'll see what the judge has to say."

* * *

They all went to the courthouse, Olivia and Judge Banks talked about what happen between her and her mother, and she showed him the injuries that she got from her mom. She also explained how she kicked Serena in self-defense. The judge granted Olivia the option of putting her in foster care or the emancipation. Olivia would rather be on her own than have to be in an awkward situation for the next couple months.

* * *

Olivia and Alex went to classes after the hearing. Elliot and Olivia were at lunch in the cafeteria.

"So how was your night?" Elliot wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"It was good,"Olivia remembered her fall asleep in Alex's arms and how nice it was,"Today I emancipated my mom." She stated not really wanting to eat the food on her plate.

"Really? How is that."

"Alex and her family." She was really grateful for Alex being in her life,even though they hit a major stand point on their young relationship.

"Are you okay about this?" He questioned seeing his friend upset about what she did.

"Yes, yes I think I am. I know that this is the best hand to play and hopefully if I leave it will help her get better. But now I need to get a place of my own." She explained Elliot her situation.

"What are you going to do about that? Live with Alex?" Elliot questioned knowing how close they have been.

"I don't know, I think I have an idea of what I am going to do." Liv's text tone went off on her phone.

* * *

Olivia walked into a coffee shop after school on the phone with Alex.

"So do you want to meet somewhere for dinner." Alex questioned sensing the tension from Olivia through the phone.

"I've got plans right now, but I will meet up with you later tonight." Olivia gave Dean a hug before sitting down at the table.

"Okay..."

"Al, I have to go. I will call you as soon as I'm done." Olivia needed to get off the phone. "Love you." Olivia stated before hanging up the phone, she needing Alex to know that she loves her. "Hey,"

"Hey you look good." Dean stated the truth for the most part.

"Yeah, so do you."

"So I just got in to the FBI Academy, I start in a few weeks." Dean informed his former girlfriend.

Olivia smiled knowing that this is the path that he has always wanted, "I'm happy for you. Dean, I... I have a question to ask."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Are you still looking for a person for that third room?" Olivia questioned with them still talking over the months, and knowing that he talked about his move with Chester.

"No, no one, why do you know anyone who is looking for a place?" Dean question.

"Yeah... I'm looking for a room."

"Yeah, what about your mom?" Dean asked.

"It's a long story, but need a place and you need another room-mate." Olivia re explained.

"Yeah, totally, but can you handle being in an apartment of guys?" Dean not wanting to pressure her, obviously putting two and two together, with her arm and looking a for a place there was a falling out.

"I think I can handle you two." Olivia smirked.

"What about Alex?" Dean questioned Alex not wanting to come in between a relationship.

"She'll be fine."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy Please Review**


	19. I Trust You

Olivia and Dean walked into Serena's apartment, and Serena was sitting on the couch. Dean walked into Olivia's bedroom to help gather some of her things. Olivia sat down on the couch next to Serena, handing her the legal papers.

"Why are you doing this?" Serena asked softly reading the papers that her daughter was emancipated from her.

"Because I... I think this is going to be for the best." Olivia stated as she watched her mom take a drink of her mixed drink. "Are you drinking?"

"I'm an adult, I can do what I please."

"You are never going to change are you?" Olivia questioned as her heart sank seeing that the fight night before didn't change a thing.

"Olivia you are the one who has changed, if it weren't for that girl, you would have never acted like the way you did last night if it weren't for her." Serena started even though she is drunk half the time she still can see the difference in her daughter.

"I'm not having this argument again," Olivia sighed leaving the couch to help Dean.

"Olivia it's..." Serena stood up to follow her daughter touching her shoulder.

"No, Mom." Olivia turned around to see her buzzed her mother looking sadder than ever. Olivia was in her conflict of her upset mother and needing to do what was right. She looked past her mother at the glass filled with a mix drink and to the kitchen counter with the variety of alcohol. She took a deep breath before pulling her arm out of sling to show her mother the stitches that was caused by her. "I can't do this. If I say here and you don't stop drinking. This," She pointed to her arm, "this will be a lot worse."

"Olivia," Serena stated forgetting what she did, being in a black out from last night.

"I love you mom, but I can't." Olivia walked into her room helping Dean with a couple of things for the night to finish moving everything later.

* * *

Olivia and Dean left the apartment with a couple of bags in their hands. Olivia exhaled on what she just did.

Dean looked at the scarred Olivia, and noticed how she was fighting the tears," Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thank you for helping me with this Dean." She said picking up her phone to call Alex. She knew that she needed to tell Alex what she was doing before she did it, but she didn't want Alex to go into that apartment with her mom being there, and just needed to get it done with out someone to hold her hand with out a conversation to go along with it.

"Olivia?" Alex questioned answering the phone.

"Hey," She quietly started "What are you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment what are you doing?" She questioned worried about Liv, but trying not to let it show.

"Can you meet me at 613 West 238th street in about an hour. I have something to show you."

"Okay?" Alex responded confused on what is going on.

* * *

Olivia walked into the new apartment, slightly bigger than her mother's apartment, but run down. Dean gave Liv the tour, and escorted her into her own room. Her room was already furnished it came with the lease. Olivia's room had a queen size bed in the center of the room but on the wall under the window. Across her bed was her bureau with a mirror.

"Here are some sheets." Dean handed her a set of white sheets because she only has sheets for a twin size.

"Thanks," She gave Dean a soft smile.

"Anyways the baseball game is gonna be on, so we might be a little loud in the living room, and if you want you can join us." Dean offered.

"Well Alex is on her way. I want to show her the place, if that's okay?" Olivia questioned about bringing her girlfriend into the place.

"Olivia," Dean took placed his hand on her arms. "this is your place too, you don't have to ask permission on who comes over... However no parties please." Dean smiled leaving her to herself.

Olivia made her bed, and sat down on her new comfortable bed. She looked around the room that was hers. She sat in the silence and enjoyed it. Until she heard the baseball game going on and the boys cheering at the tv, but still enjoyed the noise. She was alerted her phone going off to Alex.

Olivia walked outside of the building to meet Alex. Alex still confused being in the Bronx, "What are we doing here."

"First I want to tell you that I'm sorry how I'm been behaving lately, I needed to get this all figure out on my own. I was confused." Olivia walked them into the hallway at the bottom of the stairs, She took Alex's hands."But I'm not confused anymore. I know this was the right thing to do."

"Olivia can you please tell why we are here?"

Olivia unlocked the door after walking three flights of stairs. "Well Alex, I want to welcome you to my new home." Olivia smiled.

Alex stepped into the apartment shocked that she found an apartment so fast,"Olivia how did you figure out..."

"Hell yea!" Dean and Chester yelled at the tv.

Alex looked at Olivia knowing those voices and walked past her to the livingroom seeing Dean sitting on the couch stuffing his face on the couch with chips. Olivia saw the heartbreaking look Alex gave her, and took her hand to bring her into Olivia's bedroom. "And this is my very own room, with no parents." Olivia cocked her eyebrow, still had Alex's hand walking them to the bed. "Now, you've help through this mess completely. Now I think it's time I properly thanked you." Olivia stated unbuckling her speechless girlfriend's belt, trying to avoid the fight she can see in Alex's eyes. Olivia slid her hand down Alex's pants touching her bare skin.

"Olivia, no." Alex push Liv away from her and re-buckled her belt.

"What's wrong?" Olivia played dumb knowing what was the matter after looking at her face.

"Are you kidding? Please don't tell me you are renting a room from you ex-boyfriend." Alex didn't want to put a name to his title.

"I am, and it's going to be fine. I couldn't find two safer room-mates." Olivia stated, giving the fact she knows them not being complete strangers and they are both going into the law enforcement field.

"It's not that, I thought we would get a place together." She quietly said.

"Alex, we still have too much that we need to learn about each other before we can move in together." Olivia started,"and how would we pay for this place? Your Dad?" Alex gave a look like that's exactly what she was going to say. "I don't want to be in a place that I didn't earn, and your room at your parent's place is fine until you finish college."

"Why did you choose to live with him? And how did you know he was out of the dorms." Alex knowing because of Casey.

"Because this is the safest and the quickest choice, and I know because we still talk." Olivia explained not having to hide her friendships.

"You never... Why?" Alex couldn't ask complete questions being too baffled.

Olivia watched her girlfriend getting upset about the situation, and could see her heart melt with the conversation, "Are you... Are you jealous of him?"

"No, Olivia I'm not jealous of him." Alex quickly stated with a harsh tone.

"Are you sure because it is written all over your face."

"What do you want me to think?" Alex snapped at Olivia. "You talk to him about your ask to move in with him, and I don't find out til after the moving process is going on? AND to top it all off even though you two have been broken up you still talk behind my back."

"Whoa," Olivia put her free hand up, "Rewind and Freeze. I can't talk or live with my ex, and I never kept it from you, but it's perfectly fine for you to go and hang out with Trevor and Casey when you fucked them how many times?" Olivia actually used Alex's past to help her argument. Olivia was getting irritated with her sling and threw it off of her arm so she could have both to continue the argument.

"That is so not the same, I hang out with them, I don't go home to them." Alex protested her actions. "If you are going home to him every night how am I suppose to think that you aren't finally going to sleep with him, because you never did before."

"You are supposed to know that I love you and you are the only one I want to be with. Just I do when you are out with your former fuck-buddies. I have seen Trevor hit on you in front of my face."

"I can't be here." Alex moved towards the door, knowing that Olivia was kind of right about everything.

"I'm not done!" Olivia commanded the conversation pushing the door closed while Alex had it open slightly. Olivia's body was pressed against Alex's. "I don't want to fight. I love you. You know I never slept with him, because you own my mind and body." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear while moving her hand down the side of her body.

Alex covered Olivia's hand with hers, she exhaled deeply while resting her head on the door, knowing the words that Olivia said were true, and to give this situation a try. Alex quickly turn around into Olivia's lips and locking the door while feeling the major tension between them lessing during their heated kiss. Alex undid her pants while Olivia help ripped them off of her body. Olivia wrapped one of Alex's around her body while Alex took Olivia's ice-cold hand helped them entered her body. She sighed out while threw her head on to the door making a thud. Olivia kept a fast pace with her fingers inside Alex massaging the right spot, causing Alex moan louder than ever before. Alex finally flooded Olivia's hand while her legs melted , causing her whole body to melt into Olivia's arm not being able to stand and the door helping her stand. They broke a kiss they were caught in and looking into each other's eyes knowing that they needed each other, even if the situation isn't the best. Alex walked Olivia to the bed.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Chester questioned, handing Dean a beer, "Your girl has skills."

"Yeah, I heard," Dean replied only being a couple of feet away from thudding door and Alex's moans. "And she is not my girl anymore." He reminded Chester.

"So why did you let her live here, it's not that I'm not happy she is here, but you have to think it's kind of wierd."

"There is nothing wierd about it. She needed help and she asked me for it. What did you want me to say no?" Dean asked Chester.

"No..."

"Look our relationship is strictly platonic, there is nothing in between us." Dean got off the couch not needing to defend himself to anyone.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were laying on the bed naked with the sun was rising hitting their bodies. Olivia's mouth was playing with one of Alex's nipples. Alex was playing with her hair. "You know just because I don't have to worry about you. What about him does he still have feelings for you? Is he going to try to make a move on you?"

Olivia broke the kiss to the nipple, and moaned, "Shut up." Olivia not wanting to argue, being exhausted for them making intense passionate love like never before all night. She moved her body to hover Alex's body being face to face with Alex. "Don't worry, nothing is going to happen between us. You are the only the only one I need."

"I know, but..."

"Trust me, I know what I am doing." Olivia assured her paranoid girlfriend pushing her messy hair away.

Alex brushed Olivia's cheek starring into her eyes, and couldn't help but to give Olivia a smile. "I do I trust you." She pulled Olivia in for another kiss.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed please review**_


	20. Date Night

**Just to answer anyone's question about Liv, being able to pay rent, she has been saving for over a year, plus summer break is about to start, and she is still working so, she is okay with the money. lol**

* * *

Alex, Casey, and Jessica were at the tailors getting her prom dress form-fitting to her. She stepped out of the dressing room with a royal blue floor length gown, there was a slit up the light flowing skirt. The top of the dressed looked scrunched only covering one shoulder, and there was an opening on the side; rhinestone were carefully placed on the body and the sleeve.

"So what do you think?" Alex ask her friends twirling around with a smile.

"I love it." Casey smiled.

"What's the big deal, it's a high school prom, it's not like it's the governer's ball." Jessica questioned looking through a magazine.

"Because it's Olivia's prom, and I want to look nice for her." Alex tucked her hair behind her ear looking down at her dress while the tailor started to pin the dress. She looked back at Jessica, "Why are you here?" She questioned not really wanting to deal with Jessica and her mood towards Olivia today.

"Because you know I'll give you the best opinion." Jessica smirk raising an eyebrow.

"Alex, I'm sure Olivia won't care what you wear." Casey suggested.

"Oh my God you two are so whipped lately." Jessica scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Me no, I still hang out with you at parties and clubs with Chest," Casey started, "Now this one."

"I am not whipped, I can do whatever I want. BUT I choose to do things with her over you guys. There is something about her that makes me want to be a better person instead of living for parties and school." Alex said starring in the mirror watching her dress fit her better.

"I don't care how she makes you feel, if I don't have someone who can treat me better than my Dad, than he isn't worth it." Jessica's shallowness was cold to Alex and Casey.

"You know... You'll find the best joys in life actually don't come from money," Alex snapped at Jessica, speaking beyond her years now.

"Granted it does help to have both." Casey played mediator. "Anyways do you know what we are having for dinner tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Jessica questioned.

"Well we are having a triple date at Olivia's and Chester's tonight." Casey informed, "Do you want to come? I'm sure Dean could get laid."

"Me in the Bronx? Hell no, I think Trevor might go club hopping since you two don't want to."

"Good, because you aren't Dean's typed." Alex being agitated with Jessica just wanted to cut her ego like she has been doing lately.

"I'm everyone's type," Jessica stated putting her magazine down, looking at Alex enjoying the fitting, "Hey Alex, don't you think it is wierd that your 'lover' is living under the same roof as her ex?"

"No, I don't" Alex lied not needing to stir Jessica's pot.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you wonder what happens when are at home and she gets off of work, they have a beer, he gives her a massage, and one thing leads to another."

"Jess, chill out." Casey didn't want to deal with a brawl in between her friends.

"A. Olivia doesn't drink, B. You have no idea what the situation is and why she is living there, and C. I trust her with my life, she won't ever cheat on me especially him. He's the one that basically told us to get together." Alex told Jessica clinching her fist turning around to look at Jessica. "And why are you always trying to put negative thoughts about her in my head."

"I want my friend back who actually enjoyed her youth, as well as if she had a problem like this, she would cure it with a night out, couple drinks, and sex."

"Well we all can't stay the same, some of us need to grow up." Alex snapped walking into the dressing room to get changed.

* * *

Alex and Olivia met inside a supermarket, to get items for the dinner Olivia was cooking for her, Alex, Elliot, Kathy, Casey, and Chester. They were going up and down isles looking for ingredients for the lasagna. Alex was carrying the basket.

"So what do you think people are going to think about us going grocery shopping?" Olivia smirked giving Alex a hard time.

"You know Liv, I don't care." She sighed. Olivia stopped looked at her confused. "You know everyone that is important in our lives knows, and I want to hide you."

"That means a lot to me." Liv smiled leaning in closer to Alex squeezing her upper arm.

Alex and Olivia arrived at the apartment, Olivia put the groceries away and cleaned the counter before she started cooking. They put their hair back in a ponytail. She put on a pot of water to boil for the noodles. She pushed up her sleeves.

"Wow your arm is healing really well." Alex noticed at Liv started to wash her hands.

"Yep, the stitches come out in a few weeks." She reminded. "Okay let's get started." She took the ground beef out of the fridge and into a pan with the tomato sauce. She placed the beef into the pan and separated it with a fork. "Do you want to try?"

Alex leaned over the cooking meat, and shook her head with her nose and eye brow raised, "No thank you."

"Really? You know what are you going to do when you graduated from law school and you live out on your own?" Olivia questioned.

"Wellll, I will just have to go to my parents house once a week and get loaded up on meals for the week, because I know how to use a microwave for the most part." Alex laughed, "OOOOR, there is always you."

Olivia shot a look at Alex, and Alex tried giving her a smile from ear to ear with puppy dog eyes. "There is nooo way, I will be cook all your meals."

"Soo? If we are still together in five years, you're gonna make me starve?" Alex sighed out the questioned as she watched Liv open the tomato sauce to start mixing it with the meat.

Olivia put the jar down with the fork, and rest her hand on the counter getting eye contact from Alex. "I love you, but you are a spoiled princess." She insulted her girlfriend.

"Yes, but I'm your spoiled princess," Alex accepted the insult that she knew full well; kissing Olivia's nose.

"Come this is easy wash your hands." Olivia commanded Alex. Alex rolled her eyes while washing her hands, to assist Olivia to fix make and build the lasagna.

Liv tried the sauce that she made, and had Alex took a taste as well, "Wow that's good." Alex found Olivia even more attractive, that she was able to work the kitchen unlike her, "You know I think I need another taste." Alex smirked giving Olivia a kiss. Olivia couldn't help but to smile at Alex and return the kiss. Alex became forceful to Olivia wanting to forget about the food making.

Olivia broke the kiss, "I thought you were going to help me."

"No, you want me to help. I'm perfectly happy making other things happen." Alex stated moving behind Liv, placing her hands on her back to give Liv a massage, and started kissing Olivia's neck.

"Stop," Liv turned to Alex, while Alex slid her hands down Liv's back and pulled her buttox having them get closer. "Okay everyone will be here in about an hour or so and that's how much time the lasagna needs to cook. If you don't want to help me, then go watch tv or something please." Olivia laughed.

Liv finished making the lasagna and the salad. She clean the counters, and walked into her room. Alex was sitting on her bed going through a photo album laying on her night stand. "What are you doing?" She questioned going to her closet to try and figure out what to wear.

"Looking at pictures of you, there are really that many of you as a little girl." Alex stated flipping through the pages.

"Yeah, well that's what you get when you have a mother like mine." Olivia was taking off her clothes standing in the middle of the floor with just a bra and underwear.

Alex walked over to Liv wrapping her arms around her stomach, pulling them closer together. "You miss her don't you?"

Olivia wanted to put on a tough front, but she knew she could be open with Alex. She sunk into the embrace, rubbing her hands on Alex's arms. "How is she?"

"I think she is fine, but I don't know I really only know her as my professor." Alex reminded her. "Have you talked to her yet?"

"No, I can't; not yet."

"Well maybe you should go to lunch with her?"

"Alex, I don't know what to do. I don't know how I will feel if I talk to her yet."

"Okay well, whatever you do, I'll be here." Alex assured Olivia kissing her temple.

"Thanks."

The girls finally got changed, and greeted everyone when Chester letting them in. They all gather around the table with Liv bringing the food to the middle of the table. Everyone was talking.

"Olivia this is amazing, why haven't you cooked like this for us before?" Chester questioned his roommate of just under a month.

"Hey I helped." Alex smiled.

"Yeah, okay Alex." Casey laughed knowing that Alex is just as naive in the kitchen as her.

"Well, between work work, school work, and Alex." Olivia stated looking at Alex, "Coffee and food at work, is all I have time for." Liv laughed.

"Well it's amazing." Elliot commented.

They finished the dinner, Casey and Chester decided to go with Jessica and Trevor to the clubs, while Olivia, Alex, Elliot, and Kathy went to the living-room to watch a movie. Both couples enjoyed the night snuggling with each other.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the date night chapter, Yes I know. Please Review...**

**oh ps if anyone wants to know what dress i am describing for Alex the link is on my profile... **


	21. Prom

**Sorry for the long wait Writers Block... Thanks to all of you guys who bare with me lol Plus I had to sooo watch the new Episode... **

* * *

Olivia arrived to at Alex's place, wearing her dress. Her dress was more like a princess dress, a light purple corset strap-less top that blended in with the slightly full skirt. She had a gold ribbon around the middle of the dress. She had her hair in a tight bun. She walked to the bottom of the stairs while Alex was coming down in her dress with her hair half up/ half down and loose curls.

Alex was in aw from how pure Olivia looked in her dress, "Wow."

Olivia took a deep breath in with a smile, "Yeah," She replied impressed with Alex's dressed.

"Oh, I have something for you." Alex smiled not being able to take her eyes off of Olivia. Alex walked into the kitchen to get the corsage from the fridge and placed it on Olivia's wrist. Alex kissed Olivia's hand, "Mom wants to take pictures."

"Alright." They went into the livingroom to take pictures for Jane. Alex rushed them out of the house if it weren't for her, they probably would be there half the night.

* * *

They took a limo to pick up Elliot and Kathy. They all arrived at the school to the go to the decorated gymnasium. Alex smirked at the cuteness to their prom compared to hers.

"What's so funny."

"Your prom is at your gym."

"Yeah, our class wants to save money to have a kick ass prom somewhere else. Let me guess your proms were at the Plaza?" Olivia questioned while they were observing everyone at the moment.

"As a matter of fact they were." Alex gave Olivia a funny look realizing she was sounding like a snob and was trying to take away from what she was sounding like.

"Well this is far different from the Plaza, and if you have fun this year. I just might have to take you to next year's prom." Liv smirk starting to walk towards Elliot and Kathy.

Alex smiled while shaking her head to Olivia's statement. She stepped forward grabbing Olivia's hand and twirling her into an embrace. Olivia eyes widen with Alex smooth move. "Oh, we will be there."

"Come on, let's go dance with El and Kathy." Olivia commanded.

* * *

After Olivia and Alex spent some time dancing they went outside to the benches. Olivia had her arm wrapped around Alex's arm, and holding her hand. She was watching Alex looking at the stars. "Thank you for coming."

Alex finally turned her eyes to Olivia, "Thank you for inviting me."

"Olivia Benson!" Elliot called out stepping outside, walking with Kathy over to the girls.

"Elliot Stabler?" Liv looked up at her friend.

"I believe I was promised a dance," He started looking at Alex, "Ms. Cabot may I steal her for a dance or two?"

"By all means, she is yours." Alex handed Elliot Liv's hand. Elliot pulled her off the bench and escorted her back into the gym. "So..." Alex started standing up. "Kathy are you enjoying yourself tonight?"

"Yes, and you?" Kathy and Alex were caught in an awkward small talk.

"Yeah, so are you ready for summer?" Alex questioned while they walked to the refreshment table.

"Yeah, I believe this summer will be the best one yet." Kathy smirk watch El and Liv dance like children.

"I would have to agree." Alex stated as the last song started I Need You by Leanne Rimes. Olivia and Elliot started dancing to the music. Alex and Kathy approached the two to want to share the last dance with the one they loved. "Ms. Benson may I cut in."

Olivia's smiled changed when she broke the frame of her and El to form a new one with Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex rested her hands on Liv's hips. Liv and Alex starred into each other's eyes not holding back their smiles. "Penny for your thoughts." Liv seeing Alex having thoughts rolling in her head.

"Nothing, We have just come a long way since we first met months ago."

Olivia nodded, "Oh you mean since you split coffee on my shirt? And you yelling at me."

"Well that and other things. I'm happy for you... us... you handle everything so calmly." Alex saluting Liv about everything that has gone on with them and her mother's situation.

"Well I couldn't have gotten anywhere with out you." Olivia replied knowing exactly what Alex was trying to get to.

"Anything for you." Liv pulled Alex in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

As the song went off the lights came on. The entire junior class and their dates left the gym to get where they needed to go. There were two girls and their dates walking out of the school right in front of the four.

"Did you see Alexandra Cabot's dress, so revealing for a high junior prom." One of the girls started.

"Oh my you are so right, and like I don't why she is here at a high school prom anyways, wasn't she involved with a party coordinators?" The girl agreed with her friend. Olivia and Alex were listening to every word.

"Yeah, but I kind of feel for Olivia. She is so much smarter than to get involved with that girl."

Olivia looked at Alex with all words. Alex shook her head knowing that Olivia was about to say something. She changed her look into be more stern, and Alex mouth 'NO' to Olivia. "For real she is..."

"Excuse me," Olivia questioned, causing the girls to look back. "Do you have a problem?"

"Olivia," Alex quietly objected hold her hand squeezing not needing want to be involved, "Please."

"No, problem." They answered.

Olivia started to open her mouth, and Alex quickly moved away from the girls with Olivia; through the crowd to get to the limo. Alex got into the far end of the limo, with Olivia followed her, "What was that, why didn't you say anything to them." Alex was cupping her face with her hands and her elbows resting on her knees.

"It wasn't worth it. They are nothing but high schools girls."

"But..." Liv started.

"Liv," Alex cut Olivia off looking at her and placed one of her knee, "I told this isn't high school. You have to take whatever anyone says about me, or even us you have to let it roll off your back. You have to choose your battles, and highschool BS is not one of them; especially if that turned into a brawl, and everyone has cellphones to get our picture taken. The newspaper would read tomorrow morning, 'Alexandra Cabot and new Fling in The Middle of a High School Prom' and that would be my ticket to England." Alex ended her rant sitting back on the seat.

Olivia smirked at the worried Alex, and leaning forward to her,"Okay. I will pick my battles. I get it." She placed her hand on Alex's exposed leg, and rubbed it in and out of her thigh, "You know, I love and enjoyed your dress." She continue to move closer to Alex. Alex closed the deal with their lips; while Olivia moved her hand up Alex's slit.

They broke the kiss with the knock on the window, with Elliot and Kathy entering the limo. Liv retrieved her hand, as Elliot sat in the limo. "Maybe we should come back in about twenty minutes." He suggested to Kathy laughing at the girls getting a caught in a moment.

"Haha," Olivia started to blush.

"Okay what are we doing? Are we going home, late dinner or what?" Alex questioned changing the subject.

"I don't know. I kind of don't want to call it a night yet." Kathy stated.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed.

"So, what?"

"Well let's just order a couple of pizzas and go to my place." Olivia suggested and everyone agreed with it.

* * *

_**I hoped you enjoyed. Please Review**_

_**and I will post the inspiration to Liv's dress on my profile**_


	22. Happy Birthday Alex

Olivia was in the kitchen in her button down night-shirt and shorts making breakfast for Alex. Dean walked into the kitchen with his lounge pants, hair a mess and shirtless.

"Good morning." He yawned while making a cup of coffee, "What are you doing up so early?"

"Birthday breakfast for Alex," She smiled flipping the french toast. "And you?"

"Training, that smells good."

"Ah yes training, and thanks." Olivia placed the toast on the plate, and going to the fridge to grab the whipped cream and strawberries to decorated the toast. She put the final touch to the breakfast with a candle in the center. "Well, have fun today."

"Yeah, you have fun too."

Liv walked into her room with the tray of food, to a sleeping Alex. She placed the food on her night stand, while she sat on the bed. She began to play Alex's hair. She trailed her hand down Alex's body, pulling the covers off of Alex. She lifted up Alex's shirt and began to kiss Alex's stomach. Alex let out a small moan, Liv moved her kisses up to Alex's lip.

Alex smiled, while waking up to a kiss, "Morning."

"Happy Birthday." Liv greeted.

"I like waking up this way." Alex starred into Liv's eyes and played with her soft brown hair.

"Sit up I made you breakfast." Olivia smiled.

Alex sat up as Olivia placed the tray, on her lap. Alex's face lit up with the cute french toast. She tucked her hair behind her ears, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh my... This is so sweet." She took a bit of her birthday breakfast with a smile. Alex raised her eyebrow with a smirk on her face putting the food to side. She took a strawberry dipped it into a whipped cream, and brushed it to Liv's bottom lip before Liv took a bite of the fruit. Alex lean forward to suck the whipped cream off Liv's lip. Olivia chuckled as Alex moved into another kiss.

Olivia reached into her nightstand drawer, to get a ring box. "Here." She handed Alex the box.

"What is this? I said no, gifts." Alex questioned.

"I know just open it." Olivia commanded biting her bottom lip to see Alex's reaction.

She open the box to a key connected to a chain, "Is this what I think it is?"

"That is you very own key to this place, plus I made emptied out a drawer for you."

Alex smiled, moving to straddling Liv, "Are you sure? I could be here for a while."

"Yeah, I perfectly fine with that." Olivia laughed off coming to the conclusion that she enjoys waking up to Alex each morning, "Now we better get ready."

"Are you ready for this, you are going to be one of a handful of people who have actually been on a Cabot family weekend, and see the three of us doing things together with out meetings or conferences to worry about." Alex stated unbuttoning Liv's shirt. She was happy they are having a campaign free weekend.

"Are you sure you want me to go?" Olivia questioned a little nervous about Alex's father. She hardly saw whenever she was at Alex's place; let alone talk with him. Alex began to massage Olivia's breasts.

"Absolutely since I told them if I can't spend my birthday with out you I wasn't going to go. And of course my mother always wants family time, so Dad no choice but to agree." Alex smiled letting Olivia know how much she needed to have her there.

"Your mom, she is the best." Olivia smiled always enjoy seeing Alex and Jane's mother/daughter relationship work, unlike the relationship she had with her mom. Alex pinned her down on the bed.

"Yeah," Alex smiled knows that Olivia was right. Jane has been their biggest alley throughout their whole relationship, "I love her." Alex moved one of her hands away from one of Liv's breast and down her bare stomach. She smirked at the goosebumps that still manages to form with Alex's touch. "But let's stop talking about my parents for an hour because we will soon have all weekend with them." Alex lean down to try to start a kiss.

Olivia pulled away, and grabbing Alex buttocks flipping her on to the bed, "We don't need an hour."

"OO," Alex smiled biting her lip widen her eyes gazing into Liv's.

* * *

They arrived to Alex's place with Olivia's luggage in her hands. Jane was waiting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks mom, are you ready?" Alex leaned in for a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, just waiting on your father." Jane replied.

"Okay?"Alex looked down at her phone to check to time.

"So Mrs. Cabot what kind of plans do we have this weekend?" Olivia asked making conversation.

"Well, there is dinner tonight. Tomorrow is basically a free for all, Henry is going golfing, and I'm going to the spa and if you two would like to join me you can or you can do whatever."

"So you don't golf?"

"No golfing is his sport, plus he goes golfing with politicians doing shop talk." Jane started, "plus he is usually the happiest after getting off the course and..."

"MOM, Olivia doesn't need to know about your sex life." Alex cut Jane off knowing how her parents are after a day at the spa/ golf course.

"No, I'm fine," Liv corrected Alex who was uncomfortable with the talk. "I think it's nice that your parents can still be intimate." Alex shrugged her shoulders wanting to get the image out of her head.

"Alex and her father are just alike, they don't want think of their family members being sexual beings." Jane informed Olivia with a smile.

"Okay ladies ready?" Kevin walked in with Henry.

"Wait what are you doing here?" Alex questioned Kevin.

"Well I arranged a few meetings this weekend, and I have to make sure he stays on track." Kevin informed looking at his phone checking emails. "And there is a press conference on Monday morning."

"But..."Alex tucked her hair behind her ear, and her happy look turn into a young girl's face; who just found out that her puppy ran away, "you were suppose to be work free this weekend." Alex looked at her father.

"Alexandra this is an election year, and we are only a few months away from election day." Kevin answered. "And you want your father to win right?"

"Mom, are you really letting him do this?" Alex looked at her mom, with a look so upsetting that her father is basically blowing her birthday weekend off for his campaign. Olivia started to rub her back to try to calm her down.

"Henry can't you reschedule these meetings?" Jane asked her husband.

Henry who hasn't laid eye contact on Alex or Olivia, looked at Jane. "No darling, I need to talk with these people who are going to be there this weekend. Don't worry we have dinner reservations tonight for her birthday."

"Fuck this, we are going to be in the car." Alex walked out of the kitchen grabbed her suitcases from Maria, and stormed out of the penthouse with Olivia. They sat in the limo, Alex had a couple of tears forming in her eyes, "God, this is so unfair."

Olivia wiped a tear from Alex's eye, "Hey at least he is going to be for a birthday dinner, and probably breakfast." She was trying to stay positive.

"He has been avoiding me completely since I told him about us, and he pulls a stunt like this." Alex explained to Liv, showing her the heartache that her dad is causing, "I don't even want to go now if he is going be around the asshole all weekend."

"Yes you do, you've been talking about this weekend for a while, and I'm sure we can find ways to have fun with your mom." Alex sank her head to Olivia's shoulder, grabbing a tissue to dry her eyes.

The other three finally got into the limo. Jane sat down next to Alex, brushing her hair. "Are you okay sweetie?" Alex shrugged her shoulders moving closer to Liv needing her to hold her.

"Now, if you two can keep your hands to yourselves this weekend that would be nice." Kevin sneered pointing back and forth between her and Olivia.

Alex's red puffy eyes, looked around the limo; then her daggered them to Kevin, and she sniffled, "Go to hell." She wrapped Liv's arm around her.

"Don't be a child Alexandra," Henry hissed.

Jane was baffled with her husband acting towards their daughter, and with what Kevin commented, "Kevin if you have to be with us this weekend, I believe you need to take your own car to the Hamptons, and I don't want you hear any comments other made to them. This is a family weekend for her birthday, and your not family." Jane explained to him. Kevin looked at Henry, and Henry shrugged his shoulders knowing that there was no arguing with Jane especially when it comes to her child.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review... :-)  
**

**I probably only have about 2 chapters left of the story, having the feeling the conflicts have all been basically taking care of with it, and Other story thoughts are going through my mind. **


	23. Why!

Everyone arrived to the resort, Olivia was amazed with the structure of the building. Their room was the presidential suit located on the top floor, the suit was basically a huge apartment.

"Okay, Henry we had great timing, you have forty-five minutes until your meeting with Senator Hughes," Kevin came in the room with his bags.

Alex didn't want to be in the same room as her father and Kevin; she nudge Olivia to show her their room. She watched Liv walked around the room placing her bag on the floor and stepped out side on the balcony. Alex closed the door and locked it to make her way to the slider door to examine Olivia who was looking at the view of the beach from their balcony, "Wow, this view is so beautiful."

"Why yes it is." Alex smiled at Olivia admiring her. Olivia turned around to her with a smirk. Alex took both of Liv's hands, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"Don't apologize, I can now say that the Cabots, aren't the 50's all american family." Olivia was playing with Alex's hands, looking into her hands.

"Well we are anything but the all American family." Alex replied moving her face closer to Liv's, they were inhaling their smells. "We are anything but perfect."

"Nobody's perfect. However, you are perfect for me." Olivia stated. Alex moved one of her hands down Olivia's shorts. Liv let out a deep sigh, resting her cheek to Alex's, "We can't, your parents."

"It's okay I locked door." Alex declined Olivia's objection, refusing to move her hand away from where she placed it.

"You want to take of this out here?" Olivia questioned.

Alex smirked at Olivia's panting, and wanted to forget about her father situation, "It's my birthday, can I remind you."

"I'm... fully...grr..." Liv was trying to continue their conversation. Alex was chuckling as Olivia tightly gripped the rail, and her hips moving in the rhythmic motions of her hand. "AwAre!" She squeaked out. Liv rolled her eyes, grunting, and finally made her pleading eyes locking with Alex's commanding blue eyes. "Can... we... bed?" Liv managed to panted out. Alex was enjoying having the control of Liv at the moment. She cocked her eyebrow, pressing her body closer to Olivia; shaking her head. Alex knew they were safe on the top floor, and fully clothed that it would be hard for anyone to make out what she was doing to Liv.

Alex finally released Olivia from her grasp when Olivia gave her what she was going for. Olivia slowly made her way to the bed, she crashed on the king size bed to catch her breath from Alex taking out her angry towards her father on her. Alex leaned on the door way to watch her glowing girlfriend, who she wasn't finished with. Olivia was looking at Alex, "What?" Alex shrugged her shoulders walking to the bed. She knelt on the floor in between Liv's legs. She lifted Olivia's shirt, kissing her stomach, and started to unzip her shorts. Liv sat up, "You are unbelievable."

Alex lifted her head, to look at Liv, "So you have told me numerous times." She began an aggressive kiss while sliding off her shorts and underwear.

Olivia pulled Alex on the bed, and broke the kiss, "You know he isn't just blowing you off this weekend too."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Hey," Olivia wanted to gain eye contact with Alex, "You know if you lock us in here, what do you expect your mother to do? Sit in, boring meetings with your father and Kevin that you hate so much. That's not really fun for her is it?"

"I hate it when you are right," Alex sighed out sitting up. "But you better be prepared for tonight," Alex stated getting off the bed, to go in the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Don't worry I will be." She said putting her shorts back on.

Olivia unlocked the door, and Alex finally opened the door to enter the rest of the suit. They sat down on the couch looking at magazines while they could hear Alex's parents arguing. Kevin walked into the living room, talking on his phone looking at his watch, to make sure they were on schedule.

"Kevin," Alex quietly called out. Kevin looked at Alex, "Either shut up or get out." She wanted to hear what her parents were talking about.

"She is your daughter," Jane snapped through the door.

"I know but I'm not happy with her choices. That girl is going to be a stigma on her, and that doesn't look good on me."

"This isn't about you,"

"I don't have time for this, I have a meeting." Henry turning the handle, to walk of their room to see the three specters. "Kevin," He said wanting to get direction, and opinion on his outfit.

"Looking good sir, and we should probably head out now." He answered.

Henry turned to Jane who just walked out of the room, "I will be there for dinner." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Girls, I was thinking we could go to the beach, or horseback riding or something." Jane clapped her hands containing her upset from them.

"It's up to you mom, we are probably going to be on the beach all day tomorrow." Alex explained.

"Let's go riding, it's always been relaxing." Jane sighed out a small smile to the girls.

"Okay then it's settle, let's get ready." Alex smacked Liv's knee.

* * *

The three got ready and heading to the stables. Jane was right about riding being relaxing, being one of Alex's favorite things to do, being out in nature not having to deal with anyone just her, and a horse. Alex was a couple of paces in front of Jane and Olivia, to think to herself.

"I'm sorry for causing such a problem." Olivia apologized to Jane, "I tried decline her invitation..."

"Don't apologize sweetie, this situation has been brewing for a while. Alex has always been Henry's little girl. He became mayor, when Alex was eight. They both were easier to please back then. When Alex started hanging out with her friends, and started college, She had more media target with her friends' success and stardom. Henry has to keep up an appearance that we are the perfect american house-hold."

"And a same-sex relationship isn't ideal." Olivia stated knowing politics.

"Well that, and her promiscuity, and her underage drinking. He knows that every teenager rebels, but wishes that she would have consideration for him. When she met you, somehow you being completely different from her, and has changed what her other friends' influenced her. But now that it's an election year, he thinks her personal decisions are going to cost him votes." She explained to Olivia.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, or your battle. Alex gets a lot of traits from her father, they both bottle things up that focus on them, and both don't like to lose. But if he looses it isn't the end of the world." Jane commented. "He has to come around eventually, I know he cares about his positions a lot, but he cares about his daughter more."

"What about you? Are you okay with our relationship?" Olivia questioned knowing how Alex's father feels.

"She is my daughter, I had hopes for her to get married to a man, and be able to give me grandchildren." Jane staying honest with Olivia. "But I want her to be with a good person, and who loves her. I just want her to be happy, and I don't care who she is with. And since you two have been together I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

* * *

They continued to have a nice conversation, and finally catching up to Alex to finish the ride. They went back to the room, to get ready for dinner at one of Alex's favorite Italian restaurants. Alex held Olivia's hand while they walked into the restaurant. They were sat a table, waiting for Henry to arrived.

"Sorry I'm late," Henry sat down at the table with Kevin not too far behind.

"We've been waiting for an hour." Alex pointed out.

"I'm sorry, have we order anything yet." He questioned.

"Okay, thank you I'll let him know." Kevin finally got off the phone, "So we are up by 10% it looks like we have a good chance of winning."

"That is great, excuse me," Henry waved down a waiter, "Can we get your finest bottle of champagne."

"Daddy can we please not talk about your campaign for the dinner?" Alex pleaded actually wanted to celebrate her 20th birthday instead of dealing with her father.

"I'm sorry, but this is a good thing." He was trying to make nice with his daughter from being happy about the news.

"I don't care if it is or isn't." Alex snapped at her father not wanting to deal with them at that moment. "This is my birthday dinner not, a celebration for you."

"Alexandra please don't make a scene." Henry looked around the restaurant and to her.

* * *

They dinner was held in an awkward silence and tension stewing between Alex and Henry. They got to back to the room, Henry made himself a scotch and sat down on a chair. Kevin and Henry were starting conversations again.

"You two are unbelievable." Alex huffed out getting pissed at the gentlemen in suits. "This weekend was supposed to be a campaign free, and you have hardly gave this it a rest. Happy birthday to me."

"Why are you being selfish?" Henry commented.

"Why have you stopped caring about me?" Alex quickly questioned.

"Alexandra," Jane spoke out quietly.

Henry stood up. "I will always care about you. I don't care about the choices you have made, and I have tolerated them plenty."

"I don't want to be tolerated. I want you to accept them, and love me." Henry walked past Alex to his room. "look at me," Alex moved closer to Henry. Henry finally turned around a looked into his daughter's hurt glassy blue eyes. "Why can't you be happy that I found an amazing person who I love and who actually cares a lot about me." Henry looked away in silence, "Why?!" She yelled at Henry wanting an answer of any sort. "Daddy?" Alex quietly questioned. Henry looked at his little girl who wasn't little any more, and knew she has a mind of her own. He shook his head walking into his room closing the door.

Alex closed her eyes, and turned her head as the door shut in front of her. Olivia and Jane both could see Alex fighting tears. Olivia was hesitant to go comfort Alex, since the argument was about her. She finally rubbed Alex's back, and walked her into their room. As Olivia shut the door, she noticed Alex sitting down on the bed staring down on the floor. Olivia sat down next to her, she tucked Alex's hair behind her ear, getting Alex to look into her eyes. She could some-what relate to Alex's situation with Henry. Liv pulled Alex in for a hug. Alex tighten the hug as she deeply inhaled as the tears left her eyes, falling on Liv's shoulder.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review**


	24. Olivia and Henry

Olivia was laying in the bed with Alex asleep her head resting on her chest. She wasn't able to sleep with Alex not being able to handle Henry's unnecessary feelings towards their relationship. Alex rolled over on to her side of the bed. Liv slowly got out of the bed to make her way out of the room. She went out to the living room to quietly watch tv. As soon as she was in the sitting area, the tv was on and Henry was sitting on a chair drinking another scotch watching infomercials.

"Oh sorry." Olivia started to walk back to the room, not wanting to deal awkward silence.

"What are you doing up?" Henry softly questioned.

"I couldn't sleep, how about you? Don't you have a golfing match in the morning, or should I say this morning." She asked.

"Well I'm having trouble sleeping when my family aren't wanting to talk to me. I have built this career and a life for my family that not a lot of people can say they have. And for what? A title, a front to the people of New York, and a crashing family behind closed doors." Henry opening up to Liv for some reason, finishing up his third scotch, "Are you going to say I'm a bad father too?" He questioned placing the glass on the table.

"No, I'm not." Liv stated causing Henry to look at her. "I don't think you are a bad father. I see you love your family very much."

"You are saying this even though I have made it abundantly clear that I don't want you two to be together?" Henry questioned not understanding what Olivia was thinking about.

"I understand why you don't want me to be with her. I'm not rich, she will be label, I get it I really do. Sometimes I feel I don't deserve her. She is so amazing, but there was something that kept pulling us back together." Olivia laughed off remembering how many times she tried not to hang around Alex. She sat on the table to look at Henry, "But... I love your daughter very much. She is my world and I would do anything for her. That's why I couldn't sleep she fell asleep in my arms crying."

"Yeah, I know she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. She's confused and upset she thinks her father, that to my knowledge she is your little princess, could careless about her because her relationship that she is in. And I know how it feels to be hated by a parent just because I was born. That feeling sucks." Olivia reflected back on her relationship with her mom. "She just wants to feel that unconditional love again... Give her a hug or something show her you still care about her, even if you don't about me. But I'll tell you what I can't stand you and Alex fighting, so I want you to give me a reason, just one why I shouldn't be with your daughter. And I will leave for the rest of the weekend."

"You would leave her, for her to have next couple of days with us alone?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I would love to spend the rest of the weekend with her, but you really don't want me to be here. I will let you spend the trip with her."

Henry look at Liv, long before he decided what to say. "Olivia Benson, Jane is right you are wise beyond your years," He knew that he asked her to leave would probably push Alex completely away from him. "and you somehow manage to get people to open up." Henry stood up walking to his room.

"Yeah, I should be a bartender." She laughed off.

* * *

Olivia and Alex were on the beach in their bikinis, hair in pony tails, and wearing sunglasses. They were walking along the water line. Alex held Olivia's hand.

"Thank you." Alex kissed Olivia's hand.

"For what?"

"Handling me, being an emotional head case." Alex laughed off.

Liv stopped walking to have Alex face her, "Hey, you have seen my emotional before with my mom, and I can see how hurt you are about your Dad." She stepped closer to Alex lifting her glasses away from her eyes, and taking Alex's other hand. "I'm not going anyway."

"I can see that." Alex smirked.

"You know it's still your birthday weekend we can still do whatever you want."

"Right now, I don't want to do anything but this." She freed one of her hands wrapped it around Olivia's back pulling Liv closer to her. Liv brushed her nose against Alex's for Alex to begin a kiss. Alex's other hand met with her other and slid down Olivia's back to cup her buttocks.

Olivia broke the kiss with a smile and took a step back. Alex gave her a confused look, "If we don't stop, we might get into trouble." Olivia reminded Alex.

"Yeah, but I think our sheets are calling our names." Alex took back Liv's hands and walking backwards to lead them back to the resort. After a few minutes of walking Alex started a new conversation. "So if my father wins governor, Mom and Dad will have to move to Albany. So I will have move into a dorm, and I was thinking after you graduate we get one together."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to go to Columbia."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I'm going to go to a community college. I want to get me associates in criminal justice. I've been talking with Chester and he told me about a police unit that handle solely rape victims and abused children cases. I want to be in that unit, so I can help people like me and my mom."

"How is she?"

"She's doing great last time I saw her. She enrolled herself in an AA." Olivia informed.

"Alex!" Jim yelled out.

Alex and Olivia turned around, to see Jim walking along the sand. "Hey what are you doing here?"

"You know I can't resist being out on the beach. Happy belated Birthday." He smiled as Alex gave him a greeting hug and one of her hands still holding Liv's.

"Yeah, it wasn't that happy." Alex broke the hug.

"Well I'm having a bon-fire tonight, if you want to try and make it happier?" He suggested.

Alex and Liv looked at each other, and Alex looked at Jim, "Totally, what time?"

"8ish, dress comfortable, I've got to get going but I'll text you the details." Jim winked at the girls walking away.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed :-)**


	25. Alex and Henry

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, I might have a few more chapters after all... It's kind of short I'm sorry.**

* * *

Olivia and Alex were walking back to the resort on the beach in the moonlight after leaving the bonfire. They were dancing and socializing all night. Alex took Olivia's hand, and kissed it. "Thank you for going."

"It was fun, and you're worth it." Olivia replied.

"Did you really have fun?"

"Yeah, Jim's friends were interesting."

"Yeah, it seemed like he fancies you while we were dancing together." Alex cocked her eyebrow.

"Oh he fancies now does he?" Olivia questioned with the word she used, with a smiled. "You know I think he was looking at both of us, because are such a hot couple." Alex stopped walking, tugging at Liv's hand. Olivia turned to her, "What?"

"Let's not go back to the room, let's spend the night here and watch the sun come up." Alex pulled her closer.

"You want to sleep out in the sand?"

"Well I'm in no mood to sleep, I just want to spend the rest of the night alone with you in the moonlight." Alex tucked Olivia's hair behind her ears pulling their lips closer.

"I would like that." Olivia smiled finally giving Alex the kiss was moving for.

* * *

The girls arrived to the suit after the sunrise. Henry was sitting on a chair in the living room sipping on a cup of coffee. Alex didn't want to deal with her father after the romantic night she just had with Olivia. "Come on, I want to take a shower, before we have to go to breakfast." She nudged Liv to walk to their bedroom.

"Alexandra," Henry stood up.

"What?" She turned around to look at her father.

"I..." He wanted to try to apologize to his daughter, but couldn't find the words. He walked up to Alex resting his hands on Alex's shoulders. "Breakfast is at nine please be ready."

"Yeah, we uh will be." She slowly walked into the room to meet Olivia in the bathroom.

* * *

Kevin walked into the kitchen where Henry was standing with his laptop, "Look at this." He opened the screen to gossip site there were pictures from the bonfire, one where Olivia, Alex, and Jim were dancing together. The title was Old Fling and Mystery Girl Partying Out at the Hampton's This Weekend.

"Kevin," Henry closed the laptop, trying to be a bigger person than he has been. "We aren't going to talk about this."

"But sir, I thought she was done with this partying?" Kevin reminded his boss about his daughter's conduct.

"Kevin, she told Jane where she was going before she went, and it isn't a big deal."

"What isn't a big deal?" Alex questioned walking out of the room with Olivia.

"Nothing, we better get going." Henry walked out of the kitchen, to tapped on his bedroom's door, "Darling are you ready?"

"Yes, I am." Jane said opening the door putting her earrings on.

* * *

Everyone is at breakfast at a high-end restaurant, there was a lighter mood than Alex's birthday dinner. Kevin killed the mood, "Sir, we have a meeting in about an hour and half with the former governor."

Alex rolled her eyes at the gentlemen, and turned to Olivia playing with her hair. Henry saw the reaction from Alex with Kevin's words,"Actually, Kevin if you can cancel the meetings for today?" Henry commanded Kevin. Jane looked up from her plate to Henry, at the same time that Alex looked at her him.

"But sir."

"Kevin, it's a weekend, I'm sure our former governor has things to be doing, and I have plans with someone who I haven't been really nice to lately." Henry looked at his blue-eyed daughter, and handed her a jewelry box.

Alex opened the box to a new diamond tennis bracelet with a white gold chain, "Daddy?"

"I'm sorry how I have behaved lately, and I am going to try my best to respect your choices."

"Really?" Alex questioned, looking at Henry shocked with what she was hearing; while was helping her putting on the bracelet.

"Yes, I want my family back." Henry stated to his daughter, with sincere. Alex smiled before giving her father a hug that Henry tighten.

* * *

"You want to leave?" Alex questioned Olivia while they were standing in their room after breakfast; watching her packing her suit case.

"I want to stay, but I want you to catch up with your dad, without me around." Olivia sat down on the bed.

Alex quickly straddled Liv to make eye contact with her, "But I want you here." She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck giving Liv, her famous puppy look. "He is finally coming to terms with us."

Liv could see how happy Alex was by her father at breakfast, "I know, but I want you spend quality time with him for your last day of your weekend. You need this." Liv saying knowing that Alex's relationship with her father is and now that it's getting better. Liv started thinking about her situation with her mom to hope it might improve like Alex and Henry, granted there was more to over come.

"Fine, but you and me tomorrow night after you get out of work." Alex commanded her. Olivia nodded to the command, "You promise."

"I promise you will have fun today and tomorrow night I will make it worth your wild." Olivia smiled pulling Alex in for a kiss.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed please review**


End file.
